


Rose, scent, kiss

by aurora117



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora117/pseuds/aurora117
Summary: Choi San aveva da poco compiuto 28 anni. Era un semplice impiegato in una delle aziende più famose di Seul. Non aveva moltissimi hobby nella vita, a parte uscire con gli amici più stretti, fare dei giri con la sua auto ,dato che guidare lo faceva sentire bene, leggere qualche libro e andare in palestra per scaricare la tensione. [...]Se dal punto di vista economico e lavorativo era riuscito a trovare un equilibrio, riguardo quello sentimentale non si poteva di certo dire la stessa cosa. L'amore non gli interessava.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Give me more

Choi San aveva da poco compiuto 28 anni. Era un semplice impiegato in una delle aziende più famose di Seul. Non aveva moltissimi hobby nella vita, a parte uscire con gli amici più stretti, fare dei giri con la sua auto ,dato che guidare lo faceva sentire bene, leggere qualche libro e andare in palestra per scaricare la tensione. Ovviamente tutto ciò accadeva nel tempo libero, perché la sua priorità era il lavoro. Non avendo nessuno che potesse aiutarlo economicamente, data la scomparsa prematura dei suoi genitori, San si era rimboccato le maniche già alla tenera età di 14 anni, buttandosi a capofitto sul primo lavoretto che gli si presentava davanti, riuscendo così a pagarsi mano a mano gli studi, aiutato anche dalle offerte di borse di studio nel corso degli anni. Riuscì a diplomarsi con il massimo dei voti e colse anche l'occasione per andare all'università e laurearsi come si deve.

Ma se dal punto di vista economico e lavorativo era riuscito a trovare un equilibrio, riguardo quello sentimentale non si poteva di certo dire la stessa cosa. San aveva un viso particolare, ammaliava parecchie persone, sia donne che uomini. Possedeva delle iridi color cioccolato, le cui caratteristiche ricordavano quelle di un felino : un misto tra una lince ed un comune gatto. Per non parlare degli zigomi prorompenti che adornavano il suo viso. Nemmeno il suo fisico scherzava: era magro, ma ben allenato, con una vita stretta e spalle abbastanza larghe. Era l'uomo perfetto per chiunque, intelligente, bello, gran lavoratore e con una bella aura di mistero e riservatezza intorno. Molta gente aveva provato a farsi avanti, cercando anche di portarselo a letto, pur di creare un minimo legame, ma semplicemente a San non interessava l'amore, non aveva mai provato niente per nessuno. Prima era solito portare qualche sconosciuto a casa per avere una notte di divertimento e niente di più, solo che ultimamente non accadeva nemmeno quello. Gli amici avevano notato questo cambiamento. Non avevano ben chiara la causa di tutto ciò, ma di certo volevano che il loro amico si distraesse. Così decisero di organizzare una serata in un club alquanto conosciuto per le ricche forme di "divertimento" che offriva.

Ovviamente San aveva protestato. Non aveva nessuna voglia di incontrare gente nuova, perciò inventò qualsiasi scusa gli venisse in mente. Ciò non fermò gli amici nel loro intento.

Si diedero appuntamento alle 21:00 in punto all'interno del club. Per l'occasione San decise di indossare dei pantaloni di pelle nera che gli fasciavano per bene le gambe, una camicia a maniche corte, anch'essa di pelle nera, con una spolverata di lucido sul tessuto. Il tutto coordinato a degli anfibi di colore scuro. San non aveva mai trascurato la moda da quando era riuscito ad avere un lavoro stabile. Per lui era un modo per dimostrare di riuscire a rimanere sempre al passo con i tempi.

Trovandosi davanti all'entrata del luogo stabilito, parcheggiò l'auto e cercò con lo sguardo quei mascalzoni dei suoi migliori amici. Vi era una lunga fila d'attesa e gruppetti di ragazzi sparsi qua e là, ma, nonostante ciò, non fu difficile dato che uno di loro, Kim Hongjoong, spiccava tra la folla a causa dei suoi capelli color viola elettrico. Avvistando lui, San scovò Mingi e Seonghwa. Erano tre ragazzi molto diversi l'uno dall'altro, ma era proprio questo che li univa: riuscivano a creare una miscela incredibile. Non a caso erano riusciti a guadagnare in fretta la fiducia di San. Erano genuini.

Dopo qualche minuto di camminata riuscì a raggiungerli:

-Ehi! Guarda chi si rivede,"misterhotuttosottocontrollo". Era ora che arrivassi, stasera ti facciamo rimorchiare- disse Mingi non appena si rese conto della sua presenza, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle, approfittando del fatto che fosse più alto.

-Mingi, ho accettato di venire qui, per vederci, ma non credo proprio che mi metterò a flirtare con qualcuno. Non mi interessa- rispose fermamente il ragazzo dai capelli corvini. Con aria alquanto adirata.

-Senti non- prima che potesse finire la frase, Seonghwa mise una mano sulla bocca di Mingi per zittirlo. -Invece di parlare entriamo e beviamo qualcosa. Il resto verrà da sé, avanti! Sembrate usciti dall'asilo- aggiunse il maggiore del gruppo, Seonghwa, ricevendo un'occhiata divertita dal suo ragazzo, Hongjoong, intento a godersi la scena con un sorriso stampato in faccia.

Come al solito il maggiore aveva calmato gli animi e in men che non si dica fecero il loro ingresso all'interno del club, dopo aver aspettato il proprio turno per poter entrare.

L'aria del locale era alquanto pesante. Si potevano avvertire diversi odori, tra corpi sudati che ballavano appiccicati l'uno all'altro, quasi a scambiarsi le anime con quei movimenti spinti; il continuo dare vita ad amplessi lunghi e piacevoli, consumati a forza di sospiri nelle camere soprastanti del club. Per non parlare della droga che circolava in quel posto. Era un vero e proprio ritrovo per tutti i ragazzi di tutte le età.

Non appena il gruppetto di amici entrò, decise di dar animo alla serata con qualche bicchierino, giusto per potersi sciogliere un po'. Si sedettero davanti al bancone ed iniziarono ad ordinare qualche drink.

San adorava l'alcol. Adorava il modo in cui scendeva lungo la gola e si insinuava man mano nel sangue facendolo sentire libero di ogni pensiero. Era strano il modo di comportarsi del ventottenne : a volte gli piaceva avere il controllo, altre volte non sopportava il dover seguire un ordine delle cose. A volte si chiedeva se ci fosse qualche tassello mancante nella sua vita, anche se non sapeva mai darsi una risposta. Voleva uno spiraglio di luce, ma allo stesso tempo gli andava bene così.

Mentre era intento a scacciare via tutti quei pensieri, con il suo terzo cocktail in mano, rivolse lo sguardo verso la pista da ballo. Non c'era niente di nuovo rispetto a ciò che aveva visto venti minuti fa. Sempre il solito mucchio di corpi ammassati. Finché non notò un ragazzo in mezzo alla folla. Sembrava un diciassettenne appena. Aveva delle ciocche scure abbastanza lunghe che ricadevano sul viso sudato, delle labbra carnose, una linea mandibolare pronunciata, quasi tagliente, un collo invitante adornato da un choker sottile nero, a doppio giro, reso evidente dalla scollatura di una semplice maglietta nera a maniche corte, la quale era sistemata all'interno dei jeans a vita alta che aveva coordinato. A prima vista sembrava uno di quei comuni adolescenti che si vedono in giro, niente di più. Ma ciò che attirava San non era l'aspetto fisico o meglio non solo quello. Piuttosto il modo in cui danzava. Sembrava così sicuro di sé, come se sapesse l'effetto che provocava mentre lo si guardava. Era a dir poco ammaliante e dannatamente sensuale.

Ciò che successe dopo fu incredibile e strano allo stesso tempo: il ragazzo si era voltato proprio nella direzione di San e aveva incrociato il suo sguardo. Una sconosciuta sensazione si impadronì della figura del maggiore che lo portò a stringere con forza il bicchiere di vetro che aveva in mano. Non gli piaceva quello che stava provando, era sbagliato. Era evidente che fosse un minorenne. Era sbagliato, dannatamente sbagliato guardalo in quel modo. Così si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo, pur sapendo che il ragazzo continuava a fissarlo.

Riprese a bere voltandosi nuovamente verso il bancone.Sarebbe stata una lunga notte.


	2. Lucky strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One day, whether you are 14, 28 or 65, you will stumble upon someone who will start a fire in you that cannot die. However, the saddest, most awful truth you will ever come to find–– is they are not always with whom we spend our lives"-

Il locale era enorme. Aveva persino delle camere di lusso al piano di sopra, utilizzate solitamente per il sesso e in rarissime occasioni per la droga, dato che i clienti si sballavano già mentre erano in pista o da qualche altra parte. Tutto era concesso. Persino far entrare minorenni dai 16 anni in su. Sembra quasi incredibile, ma i gestori del locale erano alquanto potenti a Seul.

Nonostante fosse un edificio gigante, San si sentiva come in trappola. Come se improvvisamente soffrisse di claustrofobia e non era nemmeno certo della causa di questo suo comportamento. Aveva solo visto un maledetto ragazzino danzare. Non era mica la prima volta che ne vedeva uno.

Mise il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul bancone e sbuffò sonoramente, tanto che fece voltare uno dei suoi amici e qualche sconosciuto che lo guardò infastidito.

-Calmati, tesoro. Che hai, vuoi già andare via?- chiese Seonghwa, il più lucido del trio di mascalzoni. Il maggiore non amava particolarmente l'effetto che aveva l'alcol sul suo corpo, soprattutto in posti simili e con il suo ragazzo presente. Preferiva non esagerare. Al contrario di Hongjoong che approfittava del fatto che il più grande fosse sempre quasi del tutto sobrio, per potersi ubriacare come voleva. Infatti , succedeva spesso che si addormentasse in luoghi improbabili, dopo una bevuta, sotto le cure amorevoli del suo fidanzato.

-No. Non è questo. Ho solo voglia di bere. Tutto qua. E il mio bicchiere è vuoto.- rispose velocemente San , chinandosi sul bordo del bancone per attirare l'attenzione del barman. Non sapeva nemmeno che gli fosse preso, quindi tanto valeva far finta di nulla e divertirsi un po'. Non usciva in compagnia di qualcuno da giorni, se non settimane. Si era promesso di passare del tempo con gli amici e quello avrebbe fatto.

-Va bene, ma non darci troppo dentro, già devo badare a questi due scalmanati- disse Seonghwa, indicando un Hongjoong preso dai bottoni della sua camicia e un Mingi intento ad ordinare di nuovo.

-HYUNG, SAPPIAMO TUTTI CHE TI PIACE AVERE HONGJOONG IN QUELLE CONDIZIONI!- Urlò Mingi che finora era rimasto in silenzio per gustarsi il suo terzo cocktail. Mingi era uno di quelli che reggeva l'alcol vista la sua stazza. L'effetto collaterale era che diventava più euforico del solito.

-ZITTO MAIALE, ti sentono tutti!- rispose quasi a tono il maggiore. – E poi non è vero, pensa a bere.- Aggiunse liquidando l'argomento.

Nel frattempo era stato servito l'ordine di San, che ringraziò il barman e si sedette di nuovo al proprio posto, cercando di non ridere troppo per quel piccolo battibecco a cui stava dando vita il resto della sua comitiva. Fu proprio grazie a uno di questi battibecchi scherzosi che San riuscì a conoscere il trio. Era successo durante una cena di lavoro. A quei tempi San era l'ultimo arrivato in azienda e dato che era parecchio nervoso, subito dopo il primo piatto, uscì per fumare una sigaretta per distendere i nervi. In quel momento conobbe il maggiore e il più piccolo del gruppo. I due stavano passando per caso davanti al ristorante in cui stava cenando San, con il suo capo e i suoi colleghi. Ad un certo punto Mingi si mise ad urlare contro Seonghwa dicendo che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di prendere il numero del primo che gli capitava davanti, visto che era letteralmente whipped per un certo ragazzo. San aveva già acceso la sigaretta e stava ascoltando, senza volere, tutta la conversazione e ad un certo punto vide uno dei due ragazzi, ossia il maggiore, venire dritto dritto verso di lui. Aveva uno sguardo determinato a dir poco. Per non parlare della sua straordinaria bellezza. Peccato che questo fuoco che aveva in viso durò pochissimo perché Seonghwa si imbarazzò improvvisamente e non appena fu ad un passo dal corvino, scoppiò a ridere e si presentò, scusandosi per l'accaduto, seguito da Mingi che venne loro incontro. Da quel momento iniziarono ad incontrarsi spesso e San conobbe anche Hongjoong, che nel frattempo era diventato il fidanzato del maggiore.

Nonostante quell'episodio fosse accaduto tempo fa, quei tre non cambiavano mai. Sembrava qualcosa successa appena ieri. L'atmosfera che si era creata all'interno del club era quasi piacevole. Grazie al continuo scambio di battute e all'aiuto dell'alcol, San si era decisamente rilassato. Anche se doveva ammettere che per qualche strana ragione si sentiva ancora il corpo sotto l'effetto di piccole scariche di adrenalina. Come se dovesse fare qualcosa, ma non sapesse cosa. Non si era più voltato nella direzione del misterioso ragazzino, eppure percepiva ancora addosso l'effetto che gli avevano causato le sue movenze. Non voleva parlarne con i ragazzi. Era stupido creare scompiglio per una sciocchezza simile. Dopotutto non lo avrebbe più rincontrato. E poi a parte uno scambio di sguardi non c'era stato nient'altro. Era un bel ragazzo e il corvino non aveva rapporti da un certo lasso di tempo. Era comprensibile che gli avesse provocato certi pensieri, nonostante fosse minorenne. Doveva avere pazienza e soprattutto doveva cercare di scaricare quella sorta di energia che aveva.

San si voltò verso Mingi, cercando di richiamare la sua attenzione. Per fortuna non ci era voluto molto, solo qualche gesto della mano.

-Andiamo a ballare?- chiese il corvino al più alto. Quest'ultimo annuì più volte, mollando il bicchiere mezzo vuoto sul bancone per seguire San.

Succedeva spesso che ballassero insieme dato che erano gli unici single. A entrambi non dispiaceva avere le mani dell'altro addosso. Erano entrambi attraenti e soli, non avevano regole da seguire, se non quella di rispettare l'amicizia che c'era tra loro.

Approfittando dell'altezza di Mingi, i due riuscirono ad intrufolarsi in mezzo alla massa di gente presente. Non ci volle molto prima che si lasciassero andare completamente al ritmo. Era una vecchia hit che aveva accompagnato loro per tutta la scorsa estate, si chiamava "The Look" dei Roxette.

I loro piedi si muovevano in sincronia, mentre le braccia ondeggiavano sulle loro teste. Si ritrovarono quasi a ridere, come se fossero felici senza motivo. Sguardo fiero e alto come se dovessero sbattere al mondo il loro nuovo stato d'animo. Si guadagnarono anche qualche occhiatina da parte di qualche coppia che ballava come loro. San ricambiò il loro sguardo con fare quasi innocente, ma era palese che si fosse accorto della loro insistenza. Nel controllare che nessun'altro li stesse fissando, il corvino si accorse che chi li stava tutt'ora osservando era proprio il ragazzo con il choker che aveva visto all'inizio della serata. Anche lui stava ancora danzando in mezzo alla pista e anche con un partner, almeno a quanto sembrava visto che questo dava al corvino le spalle. Nonostante non fosse solo, il ragazzino continuava a fissare San con insistenza. Se prima, però, il ventottenne aveva cercato di scansare i suoi occhi, stavolta ricambiò l'intensità dello sguardo dell'altro come a dirgli dacci un taglio". Il ragazzo non reagì come San aveva immaginato. Anzi, si permise di fargli l'occhiolino con quella sua espressione sfacciata. A quanto pare voleva la guerra e lui gliel'avrebbe data.

Si voltò verso Mingi che aveva ormai l'effetto dell'alcol nelle vene, aveva continuato a ballare intorno al suo amico senza farsi troppe domande.

-Mingi, facciamo il nostro solito giochetto. Sai quale. - disse il più basso.

Mingi ammiccò nella sua direzione e lo prese per i fianchi, facendolo avvicinare a sé. Nel mentre San aveva circondato il collo del più alto con l'aiuto delle braccia. I loro corpi cominciarono a cercarsi, a perdersi e a cercarsi di nuovo, come se si desiderassero per davvero, quando invece era tutto un gioco. Le mani del ragazzo più alto scorrevano sui fianchi del corvino, tenendoli stretti come farebbe qualsiasi fidanzato. Sebbene si stesse divertendo con Mingi, il ventottenne osservò con la coda dell'occhio il misterioso ragazzino. Lo stava guardando ancora, proprio come voleva San. Questa volta però non indossava un'espressione compiaciuta, bensì una alquanto infastidita. Era quasi soddisfacente vederlo in quel modo, addirittura eccitante. Provò un certo godimento nel vedere l'effetto che poteva fare sul minorenne. Sapere che lo stava ammaliando, che poteva attrarlo come voleva, fece quasi scattare qualcosa nel ventottenne, il quale percepiva l'adrenalina pompare nelle sue vene. Seguì l'impulso e appoggiò una mano sulla nuca del più alto, avvicinando maggiormente a sé la sua figura. Strusciò le loro intimità a ritmo di musica. C'era una sorta di elettricità intorno a loro, come se non esistesse nessun'altro, a parte loro due. Continuarono a ballare in quel modo, finchè il dj non cambiò traccia. San e Mingi decisero di tornare verso il bancone, dove li aspettavano Hongjoong e Seonghwa, pronti per un altro giro. Prima di voltarsi completamente, San mandò un bacio al ragazzino. Non gli importava di apparire infantile. Per una volta si stava lasciando alle spalle il controllo.

Il corvino, però , ormai di spalle, non si accorse che il ragazzo dai capelli lunghi aveva iniziato a seguirlo in mezzo alla folla.


	3. A fever you can't sweat out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you meet an angel, you will have not peace, but a fever.”

In quel momento il locale assomigliava ad un formicaio. Man mano che passavano le ore, la gente aumentava e nessuno aveva intenzione di uscire da quel grande antro. Chi non poteva ballare a causa della mancanza di spazio, si ritrovava sulle scalinate che portavano al piano di sopra, dove vi erano presenti le camere. Non era un caso se i quattro ragazzi avevano scelto di rimanere nelle vicinanze del barman. Era un piccolo escamotage per avere un po' di ossigeno ed evitare che qualcuno li finisse addosso durante il passaggio. Nell'aria cominciava a concentrarsi una grande e lunga nube di fumo, che a quanto pareva dall'odore, doveva essere marijuana. Quest'ultima si posava sul capo dei presenti come una sorta di velo. Non si doveva nemmeno pagare qualche spacciatore, ci si poteva sballare gratis. Persino San cominciava a sentirne l'effetto, nonostante fosse abituato. Non si poteva sfuggire a quella roba. La si poteva toccare quasi con mano data la quantità.

Tra alcol e fumo, i sensi del corvino cominciavano a venire meno. Cercava di seguire i movimenti delle persone che aveva intorno, ma era lento nel farlo, come se i suoi globi oculari non andassero alla stessa velocità degli altri.

Mentre cercava di aprire e chiudere gli occhi per poter distinguere meglio ciò che gli si presentava davanti, si materializzò quasi all'improvviso una figura divenuta ormai familiare: quella del ragazzino.

Per colpa di ciò che stava entrando nelle sue narici, non si era reso conto della sua vicinanza. Non pensava minimamente che si sarebbe avvicinato di nuovo a lui. Voleva fare un altro giochetto o cosa?

Lo vide allungarsi sul bancone, a poca distanza dal corvino per attirare l'attenzione del barman. Ovviamente San si accorse che era un gesto calcolato e voluto: si era sporto più del dovuto, facendo sii che la maglia si alzasse e scoprisse il fianco, rivelando della pelle color caramello, quasi da mordere. Il ventottenne fece salire lo sguardo sulla linea dell'addome, delle braccia, fino a soffermarsi sul collo e sul suo deglutire il drink appena ricevuto. San si chiedeva il perché la sua mente trovasse tutto ciò dannatamente interessante. Pian piano non furono solo gli occhi ad essere invaghiti del minore, ma anche una certa zona che si trovava un po' più in giù.

Non contento dell'effetto appena provocato, il ragazzino consumò l'ultima goccia del drink e si voltò proprio verso il corvino. Aveva uno sguardo indecifrabile. Lo vide avvicinarsi improvvisamente verso di lui, a passo felpato. O forse al ventottenne appariva così per colpa della poca lucidità dei suoi riflessi, chi lo sapeva. Fu certo però, del fatto che il minorenne si fosse seduto sulle sue gambe e che avesse intrecciato le braccia dietro al suo collo per poi baciarlo. Fu una questione di attimi. Tutto si era fermato, come in un film. Persino il fiato di San era rimasto bloccato, un po' per il bacio un po' per la situazione. Non erano scene insolite per un club del genere, infatti nessuno si voltò verso di loro, nemmeno i suoi amici, visto che erano impegnati ad insultarsi a vicenda. C'erano solo lui e il ragazzo sopra le sue cosce.

Al principio San non rispose al bacio. Lo aveva sorpreso e allo stesso tempo non riusciva a razionalizzare l'accaduto per colpa di quello che aveva bevuto. Lo fece solo quando avvertì la lingua del minore cercare di farsi strada all'interno della sua bocca. Le labbra del ragazzino erano morbide come dei petali di rosa e il suo profumo inebriava le narici del ventottenne. Nonostante ci fossero vari odori all'interno della sala, San riusciva a percepire perfettamente il suo. Quasi come se fosse ipnotizzato, le sue mani scivolarono sui fianchi del più piccolo, a mo di carezza, risalendo fino alla scollatura che si affacciava sul bacino. La sua pelle appariva così morbida, quasi da stringere, da lasciarci dei segni. Una sorta di ciliegina da gustare e San amava le ciliegie.

Il bacio diventò più approfondito, consumando quel poco di ossigeno che avevano. Il ventottenne si staccò per primo, aprendo gli occhi e puntando lo sguardo nel suo. A quanto sembrava, il maggiore non era stato l'unico ad avere avuto la curiosità di vedere l'altro.

-Sai, hai un buon profumo. – dichiarò il più grande.

-Non indosso nessun profumo. Credo sia l'odore della mia pelle.- rispose divertito il ragazzino, guardandolo con i suoi occhi scuri. Erano più grandi di quelli del maggiore.

Finalmente aveva udito la voce del minore. Era dolce, abbastanza alta, ma allo stesso tempo era quasi sporca, con toni gravi. Ciò fece perdere completamente il controllo al corvino. Nella sua mente erano partite delle immagini poco caste riguardanti il soggetto che aveva dinnanzi. Possibile che era riuscito a ridurlo in quello stato?

-Da me o da te?- chiese di getto San.

-Da te.- rispose il più piccolo.

San non aveva bisogno di altro. Lo fece alzare, prendendogli una mano per farsi seguire all'esterno del posto. Cominciarono a superare parecchi gruppi di persone. Ormai lo spazio si era ridotto quasi del tutto.

Persino il resto della compagnia di San non aveva avuto la capacità di poter intravedere i "fuggitivi". Era un continuo brulichio. Il corvino cercò con lo sguardo la macchina e non appena la trovò, alzò il passo, facendosi sempre seguire. Non poteva crederci, sembrava un adolescente alle prese con le sue prime esperienze. Tanto da sentire le proprie gambe tremare per l'adrenalina.

Arrivati davanti l'auto, San disse al ragazzino di accomodarsi sul sedile posteriore. Non era abbastanza lucido di suo in quel momento e non voleva che il minore gli giocasse brutti scherzi, mentre era intento a guidare.

Entrarono in macchina e il maggiore partì, ringraziando mentalmente il fatto che casa sua non fosse così distante. All'interno del mezzo si poteva avvertire un'ennesima tensione tra i due: ogni qualvolta che il corvino dava un'occhiata al ragazzino, quest'ultimo era già lì che lo fissava, ammiccandogli di tanto in tanto. Si stava ripetendo ciò che era successo nel club. Non una parola fu detta durante il viaggio. Erano troppo impegnati a tenere i propri istinti a bada per farlo. Anche se San avrebbe voluto scambiarci due chiacchiere. Quel silenzio era pesante se non assordante: i pensieri poco casti che aveva in testa echeggiavano tra le mura della sua mente. Per non parlare del fatto che i pantaloni di pelle diventavano sempre più stretti. Non vedeva l'ora di uscire da quel mezzo.

Finalmente intravide la sua abitazione. Gli erano sembrati i dieci minuti più lunghi della sua vita. 

Si parò davanti a loro un enorme cancello bianco che si aprì non appena il ventottenne inserì la password. Il maggiore viveva in un grande condominio dove abitava gente abbastanza affidabile ed importante. Ovviamente il ragazzino si guardava intorno con aria meravigliata, non aveva mai visto un lusso simile. Ogni dettaglio urlava "ricchezza", ma non di quel tipo esagerato, spavaldo, bensì di un certo stampo classico.

Entrò con l'auto e la parcheggiò all'interno della villetta. Si voltò verso il ragazzo e gli fece segno di scendere. Quest'ultimo annuì e lo seguì all'interno del condominio.

Una volta dentro l'appartamento, spinse il più piccolo contro la porta della camera da letto, aiutandosi con una mano, mentre l'altra esplorava già il corpo del minore. Entrambi erano impazienti di andare oltre ed erano troppo rilassati a causa dell'alcol e di tutto quello che avevano inalato per pensare troppo alle conseguenze. Infatti il corvino spinse il minore sul letto senza se e senza ma e quest'ultimo non oppose affatto resistenza: in una maniera o nell'altra si erano cercati durante tutto il corso della serata.

San fece spogliare prima il ragazzino. Bramava dalla voglia di poterlo vedere nudo, nudo e con solo il choker addosso. E non appena ciò accadde, il corvino lo guardò come se fosse un'opera d'arte. Ne osservò ogni dettaglio, salendo e scendendo con lo sguardo su tutta la sua figura, mentre le mani lo sfioravano delicatamente. Non era palestrato, sembrava quasi vellutato, da modellare, magro, ma con le curve giuste da marchiare. D'altro canto il ragazzo era a conoscenza del fatto di essere attraente e non si nascondeva , si metteva in mostra, tanto da aprire le gambe a mo di invito, aggiungendo altra bellezza alla sua persona.

Si scambiarono una lunga occhiata, come a darsi un segnale, prima che San facesse scivolare i suoi pantaloni di pelle lungo le ginocchia, insieme ai boxer, rivelando una prorompente erezione che il ragazzo fissò. Studiando ogni sua mossa, come un predatore, il ventottenne sbottonò la camicia nera, rivelando un fisico abbastanza atletico. Gli occhi scuri del più piccolo divennero quasi di un colore denso, indescrivibile, mentre cercava di allungare una mano verso gli addominali del maggiore, tale azione non fu permessa da quest'ultimo, poiché gli bloccò la mano, inchiodandola sulla sua testa, mentre il suo corpo lo sovrastava.

Stavano sudando entrambi e non avevano nemmeno iniziato. La stanza sembrava essere bombardata dal calore e dai loro respiri bollenti. Si poteva dire che avessero quasi una sorta di febbre addosso e poteva esser curata solo dalla loro unione. Erano strano come il ventottenne avesse lo stomaco in subbuglio, forse perché non portava qualcuno a casa da tempo. Non sapeva darsi altra spiegazione.

Il maggiore non perse tempo a baciare il più piccolo, non gli fece delle coccole per renderlo succube, sapeva di averlo già in pugno e poi lui non era il tipo da smancerie. Fece poggiare le gambe del minore sulle sue spalle, facendo in modo di avere maggiore accesso alla sua apertura, dove ci infilò direttamente due dita per poi aprirle a mo di forbice. Ciò provocò dei lamenti da parte del ragazzino, ma San sapeva bene che non stava soffrendo, non era vergine, glielo si leggeva in faccia. Erano dei versi pieni di voglia. Versi che provocavano non pochi brividi al maggiore. Entrò ed uscì diverse volte dal suo corpo, prima di aggiungere un terzo dito e cercare di dilatare il più possibile le pareti del più piccolo. Era una vera goduria vederlo ad occhi chiusi, percepire il battito del suo cuore accelerato. D'un tratto tirò il fiato e spalancò gli occhi color cioccolato. Aveva forse trovato il suo pento debole? Copiò i suoi stessi gesti e scoprì che era proprio come pensava.

-Scopami- disse quasi in un sussurro. 

San fece uscire definitivamente le dita dal suo corpo e lo guardò con un'espressione indecifrabile. Aveva nuovamente udito la sua voce e forse aveva proprio un debole per essa.

-Girati- gli rispose a mo di comando.

Il più piccolo fece come gli era stato detto e si voltò, poggiando la testa sulle braccia incrociate, le quali sprofondavano nel materasso, mentre i glutei rimanevano esposti a mezz'aria. I suoi capelli lunghi ricadevano davanti ai suoi occhi, come se ci dovesse nascondere il viso. Il corvino si leccò le labbra e si avvicinò posizionandosi dietro di lui. Fece scorrere una mano lungo il fondoschiena del minore, ammirandolo, quasi dovesse disegnarlo. Aveva una forma perfetta. Con la mano libera prese il proprio membro in mano e lo passò sulla sua apertura, come a volergli dare un assaggio. Solo quando sentì che il minore aveva il respiro corto entrò dentro di lui. Era una sensazione paradisiaca. Dovette sforzarsi per non venire troppo presto. Le sue membra erano così strette ed accoglienti da farlo impazzire. Prese un bel respiro e impugnò il minore per la sua vita stretta, iniziando a muoversi all'interno del suo corpo. Entrambi si abbandonarono al ritmo , chiudendo gli occhi, facendosi cullare da ciò che stavano provando. La stanza si riempì di sospiri, di suoni soffocati, soprattutto da parte del minore. Nonostante le spinte fossero aumentate, tutto scorreva lento, stranamente San si sentiva in pace, tanto da chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare del tutto.

Passarono la notte senza fermarsi mai, proprio come due amanti e sfiniti si addormentarono.


	4. There is no escape from you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And before he walked away he whispered to me : just because the timing is off, does not mean you and I are not destined to be."

Un piccolo spiraglio di luce fece capolino nella camera da letto del corvino. Questo ebbe l’audacia di avvicinarsi ai due corpi nudi, aggrovigliati tra le lenzuola. Senza che se ne fossero resi conto, avevano cercato il calore dell’altro, finendo per circondarsi a vicenda.  
Il piccolo raggio sfiorò le figure dei due ragazzi, come se li stesse ammirando, accarezzando la loro pelle. Curioso, sbirciò il viso del maggiore, il quale colpito dalla luce che esso emanava, aprì a mo’ di fessure gli occhi. Non volle venire subito a contatto con la realtà, infatti ci mise un po' per destarsi del tutto.  
Cercò di alzarsi facendo leva sui gomiti, ma percepì un certo peso addosso che non gli permetteva di muoversi, così abbassò lo sguardo per vedere cosa fosse e ciò che notò furono delle mani poggiate sul suo petto ed un’invitante coscia adagiata sulla sua zona inguine. Il proprietario di tutto ciò aveva il viso coperto dai piccoli boccoli che ricadevano sul viso e solleticavano punti imprecisi dell’addome del maggiore. Allungò una mano verso le ciocche e le spostò di poco, rivelando i tratti di una faccia conosciuta: quella del ragazzo della scorsa notte. Al maggiore tornarono in mente tutti i ricordi delle ore trascorse in compagnia del minore, di come il suo corpo aveva risposto divinamente ad ogni impulso, ad ogni carezza che gli aveva regalato il più grande, di come non gli avesse mai detto di no, senza sottomettersi mai del tutto. La realtà dei fatti però, fece razionalizzare i pensieri di San.  
Non poteva credere di esserci seriamente finito a letto. Ciò che avevano fatto era dannatamente illegale e il corvino rischiava di finire nei guai. Non voleva che accadesse, non dopo tutto quello che aveva costruito da solo. Non avendo appoggi o parenti vivi, sarebbe stata una catastrofe per lui.  
Il corvino avvicinò nuovamente la mano, questa volta verso le spalle del più piccolo ed iniziò a scuoterlo. Quest’ultimo emise uno strano suono, una specie di lamento. La sua espressione passò dall’essere serena, persa nel mondo dei sogni, all’essere corrucciata e imbronciata. Chi credeva di essere per comportarsi in quel modo? Non era mica casa sua.  
Cercò di svincolarlo dalla sua persona, usando entrambe le mani. Ci riuscì con non poca difficoltà, ottenendo finalmente una reazione vera e propria da parte del giovane, il quale cominciò a destarsi.  
San rimase in silenzio per poter permettere all’altro di connettere con il cervello. Aveva bisogno di fargli alcune domande.  
Il più piccolo si stropicciò con le dita le palpebre. Era un’abitudine che aveva anche il maggiore, specialmente quando beveva e non riusciva ad aprire quanto voleva gli occhi.  
-Potresti dedicarmi qualche minuto o ne hai ancora per molto? – chiese San. Iniziava a spazientirsi, dato che la situazione era anche abbastanza delicata. Non si era nemmeno reso conto che la sua voce suonava più rauca e bassa del solito. Era troppo nervoso per curarsene.  
Per tutta risposta il ragazzino si voltò completamente verso di lui, guardandolo come se avesse davanti a sé un fantasma, come se non avesse visto il corvino fino a qualche secondo fa. Infatti, spalancò gli occhi e bloccò i gesti della mano a mezz’aria, producendo un suono quasi stridulo che fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra.  
Il corvino alzò un sopracciglio e lo giudicò mentalmente dalla testa ai piedi. Non aveva idea di chi si fosse portato in camera da letto. Sbuffò sonoramente. Era stanco di tutti quei giochetti, c’era in ballo la sua carriera.  
-Come ti chiami? – gli chiese.  
Il giovane inizialmente boccheggiò, rivolgendo lo sguardo ovunque tranne che a San. Che si fosse pentito anche lui di ciò che avevano fatto?  
-Wooyoung – rispose.  
-Bene, io mi chiamo San. Ti ricordi cosa è successo ieri? – continuò il maggiore con le domande, ignorando il piacere che le sue orecchie provavano, ogni volta che il ragazzino apriva bocca.  
-Più o meno. So che abbiamo passato la notte insieme. Ti avevo notato mentre ero ancora sobrio. Mi piacevi. – rispose nuovamente il minore. Nonostante il fatto che non volesse affrontare il suo sguardo, San percepì la sfacciataggine del più giovane. A quanto pare quelle sue movenze all’interno del club non erano studiate o costruite, erano spontanee. Ciò provocò una strana sensazione nel maggiore.  
-Onesto. Apprezzo l’onestà. E dato che sei sincero, posso sapere quanti anni hai? – chiese.  
Il più piccolo incastonò gli occhi in quelli del ventottenne. Strinse tra le dita il lenzuolo, il quale fasciava già una parte del suo corpo e lo tirò maggiormente a sé, come se si fosse appena reso conto di non aver vestiti addosso, come se provasse improvvisamente vergogna.  
-Ne ho sedici. - rispose dopo un lungo minuto di silenzio.  
San sbarrò gli occhi. La stanza sembrò girare per qualche secondo e il respiro gli rimase bloccato in gola. Persino il suo viso divenne abbastanza pallido. Non era possibile che avesse seriamente fatto sesso con un ragazzo così piccolo d’età. Pensava avesse almeno diciassette anni, che magari stesse per compierne diciotto.  
Forse non tutto era perduto. Forse stava per compiere gli anni a breve.  
Con un misto di speranza nello sguardo, il ventottenne si rivolse di nuovo al minore, schiarendosi la voce per darsi una calmata.  
-Fatti quando? – chiese scandendo per bene le parole, il corvino.  
-Lo scorso mese. - rispose.  
-OH, CAZZO! CAZZO CAZZO CAZZO!!!- gridò improvvisamente San, alzandosi dal letto, scaraventando il lenzuolo sul materasso, non curandosi del fatto che potesse apparire completamente nudo dinnanzi al minore.  
Quest’ultimo non era riuscito a non dare qualche occhiata alla figura del più grande. Lo aveva attratto a sé fin da subito, come poteva ignorare quello spettacolo. Ovviamente era conoscenza del fatto che una cosa del genere era illegale, non sapeva l’età del maggiore, ma immaginava che avesse parecchi anni in più. Era una situazione delicata. Non lo biasimava per aver avuto una reazione del genere.  
Mentre il ventottenne camminava su e giù per la camera, passandosi disperatamente un paio di volte le mani sul viso, il più piccolo cercava di venirgli incontro.  
-Non è che vado a dirlo a qualcuno, tranquillo. N-non voglio metterti nei guai. –  
Il corvino sospirò, fermando l’inutile corsa che aveva messo su per colpa del nervoso. Ritornò sui suoi passi e prestò attenzione al ragazzo.  
-Non sei tu il problema. Diciamo che lo sei solo in parte o meglio la tua età lo è. Ciò che mi spaventa è che qualcuno ci abbia visti. Ero mezzo ubriaco e non ho prestato molta attenzione, soprattutto mentre venivamo qui. Spero che nessuno sappia chi tu sia. In questo condominio ci conosciamo tutti. Sanno che qualche volta porto qualcuno a casa, però non mi hanno mai beccato con un ragazzino. Potrebbe rovinarmi la carriera. Hai almeno idea di quanti anni abbia, Wooyoung? – rispose e chiese San.  
Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio. Attese la risposta, ignorando il fatto che il suo nome sembrasse quasi una sinfonia mentre veniva pronunciato dal maggiore.  
-Ventotto, ne ho ben ventotto. – chiarì le idee il più grande.  
Wooyoung nemmeno in quel momento aggiunse nulla al riguardo. Voleva, però, alleggerire l’atmosfera, sperava di poterlo far rilassare. Dopotutto era stato il miglior sesso che avesse mai fatto, gli doveva pur qualcosa.  
-Se può consolarti, te li porti bene. Anche a letto. – affermò il minore con un ghigno in volto.  
San lo guardò come se avesse visto un alieno. Aveva sul serio detto una frase del genere? Ma chi cavolo aveva portato nel suo appartamento! Da una parte ammetteva che si sentiva lusingato, dall’altra aveva voglia di tirargli addosso la prima cosa che gli capitava. Non aveva idea delle conseguenze che potevano avere.  
Almeno gli era passata l’agitazione. Doveva solo trovare il modo di farlo sparire senza che lo vedesse qualcuno. Sperando che nessuno si fosse già accorto della sua presenza.  
-Senti, ora facciamo colazione. Dopo ti riporto a casa, visto che credo tu non abbia un’auto. Ho del lavoro da sbrigare. Quindi datti una mossa. Ah, questo casino lo ripulisci tu visto che sei venuto più volte sul mio materasso. Hai dieci minuti per farlo. - disse indicando poi le macchie di sperma che erano ben visibili. Quel ragazzino era proprio uno sfacciato, non conosceva limiti, eppure a tratti sembrava innocente.  
-Va bene. Padrone. Tanto io mangio di tutto, non sono schizzinoso. Però vado a farmi una doccia prima. Dove sta il bagno? – chiese Wooyoung.  
-A destra, appena uscito dalla camera da letto. Fa attenzione. - rispose il corvino, cercando un paio di boxer decente. Si sarebbe dato una ripulita in un secondo momento.  
Il minore annuì e seguì le sue indicazioni, portandosi via il lenzuolo per legarselo in vita. Lo aveva già visto nudo, ma non trovava carino andare in giro per la casa in quello stato.  
Mentre il corvino era occupato in cucina, il ragazzino finì di farsi la doccia, andando in giro per l’appartamento, con addosso solo un asciugamano pulito che aveva trovato in bagno, in uno degli scaffali. Aveva mollato il lenzuolo nella lavatrice, senza neanche metterla in funzione.  
Seguendo i rumori delle padelle, il minore riuscì a scovare la cucina, presentandosi davanti al più grande con le vesti sopracitate.  
-Puoi prestarmi almeno un paio di boxer? I miei sono completamente andati con tutto quello che abbiamo fatto. - chiese improvvisamente il minore, entrando nel campo visuale di San, come se niente fosse.  
Il ventottenne cercò di non fissare troppo le sue gambe scoperte, annuendo alla sua richiesta. Si era completamente dimenticato di dargli un ricambio. Terminò di preparare la colazione e gli diede un paio di vecchi boxer che non gli entravano più. Dopodiché iniziarono a mangiare il loro pasto.  
Durante la consumazione, non dissero nemmeno una parola, si scambiarono qualche occhiata ogni qualvolta che l’altro era troppo concentrato sul cibo per poterlo notare. Un po' per la fame, un po' per il silenzio assordante, finirono in un batter d’occhio e Wooyoung diede persino una sistemata al letto, come era stato richiesto da San.  
Era arrivato il momento di riportare il più piccolo a casa.


	5. He's more myself than I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In some other life  
> We are standing  
> Side by side and laughing that, in  
> Some other life 
> 
> We are apart."

Arrivò la fine di quella, seppur magica e invitante, pericolosa avventura. Era incredibile come si potesse cercare una persona, tentare di sedurla per tutta la durata della serata, per poi concludere tutto nel corso di una notte. Ci si sforzava tanto per capire cosa volesse la propria preda, per intuire cosa la facesse impazzire per poi far svanire tutta la fatica in poche ore.  
Erano questi i pensieri che frullavano nella mente del minore. Era solito ballare un po' per poter essere corteggiato da qualche ragazzo, senza darsi troppo da fare. Non si era mai impegnato così tanto per qualcuno, come invece, aveva fatto per San. Eppure, ora era in macchina con il maggiore, ad ammirare il paesaggio se così si poteva dire, visto che non gliene importava minimamente. Sentendosi più piccolo di quanto non fosse realmente, teneva le braccia conserte, come fossero una sorta di protezione da ciò che aveva intorno o per meglio dire, da chi aveva accanto: la figura del ventottenne. Aveva la sua biancheria intima addosso, con i vestiti che sapevano letteralmente di lui centimetro per centimetro e con la pelle impregnata di sesso, nonostante avesse fatto una doccia. Se solo avesse chiuso gli occhi, avrebbe potuto avvertire il respiro caldo di San vagare per tutto il suo corpo.  
Sapeva fin dall’inizio che sarebbe stata un’avventura di una sola notte, ma, nonostante ciò, provava una sorta di fastidio nell’essere abbandonato in quel modo dal ventottenne., non sapeva il perché di questa sua reazione.  
Mentre era perso nei propri pensieri, udì il cellulare del ragazzo più grande squillare con insistenza. Distolse l’attenzione dal finestrino e si voltò verso di lui.  
Vide che il maggiore aveva preso lo smartphone per rispondere.  
-CHOI SAN, DOVE CAZZO SEI STATO!? MI HAI FATTO PREOCCUPARE, BRUTTO IDIOTA, HAI ALMENO FATTO COLAZIONE?! CON CHI CAZZO SEI STATO!? CRETINO- “  
San dovette allontanare il cellulare dall’orecchio, dato che i suoi timpani stavano per esplodere. Quell’uomo urlava come una donna isterica in preda ad una crisi ormonale. Fece un bel respiro e riavvicinò nuovamente il telefono alla sua persona.  
-Hyung, sto bene. Sono in compagnia di un ragazzo, lo sto riportando a casa. Stavo proprio per mettere in moto. Prima che qualcuno chiamasse. - rispose il corvino, sottolineando l’ultima frase di proposito.  
-Lo st- CHI E’?! tu non riporti mai nessuno a casa. Hai un ragazzo e non me lo hai mai detto?! Non ti cucino più niente se è così. - commentò Seonghwa.  
San nel mentre aveva tenuto sotto controllo il più piccolo, osservandolo con la coda dell’occhio. La voce di Seonghwa raggiungeva livelli incredibili in momenti del genere e sapeva benissimo che Wooyoung stava ascoltando tutto, infatti aveva un sorriso furbo sul volto, come se ne sapesse più di chiunque altro.  
-Hwa, non è come pensi. È un ragazzino- il ventottenne non riuscì a terminare la frase che il suo amico iniziò ad urlare.  
-COME UN RAGAZZINO! CHOI SAN. CHE CAZZO HAI FATTO!!!?-  
San emise un lamento frustrato, non sapendo come calmare Seonghwa, chissà quanti film mentali stava mettendo su in quel momento.  
Si strofinò di poco gli occhi, come se quel gesto potesse svegliarlo da quell’incubo in cui si era cacciato. Non sapeva se la giornata potesse migliorare o se potesse peggiorare ulteriormente.  
-Hyung, calmati. Ti spiegherò tutto, promesso. Ora devo andare o finirò per essere in ritardo persino a lavoro. A dopo. - disse San, chiudendo la chiamata definitivamente. Mise il cellulare in tasca e si voltò verso il minore, il quale gli ammiccò sfacciatamente, mettendogli una mano sulla coscia, quasi a raggiungere la zona inguinale.  
-Allora io sono un ragazzo speciale? – chiese Wooyoung con un’espressione divertita.  
-Stai zitto. Tu non hai sentito niente. Su, dimmi dove abiti. Devo mettere l’indirizzo su Google Maps. - disse San, togliendo la mano dal suo corpo. Il maggiore stava cercando in tutti i modi di non pensare al fatto che il più piccolo indossasse la sua biancheria. Ciò lo eccitava. E ci si metteva pure il soggetto dei suoi desideri a rendere le cose più complicate.  
Wooyoung gli accennò un sorriso, prima di alzare delicatamente la mano dalla sua coscia.  
-Ora te la imposto io direttamente. – rispose con calma il più piccolo.  
La scorsa volta, Wooyoung non era riuscito a notare i dettagli del mezzo. Era troppo impegnato a fissare San per potersi fare distrarre dal modello della vettura. Aveva notato che come il condominio in cui abitava, anche l’auto era di un certo livello. All’esterno era ricoperta di un nero metallizzato, con una verniciatura perfettamente conservata. Mentre gli interni ricordavano quelli di un film degli anni 50’, con dei sedili in pelle color cappuccino chiaro, uniti ad una spruzzata di vitalità dato che i comandi del cruscotto erano di ultima generazione, compreso il navigatore.  
Si poteva ben immaginare che al minore piacesse quella macchina, infatti inserì l’indirizzo con uno sguardo pieno di stupore e meraviglia. Ciò fece quasi sorridere il più grande. Qualche ora fa erano in camera del ventottenne a fare sesso e in quel momento, invece, si stavano divertendo con poco.  
Purtroppo, San non poteva permettersi di fare un ritardo, così non appena il navigatore cominciò ad enunciare le direzioni da seguire, inserì la marcia e partì, non attendendo altro. Era sempre stato un tipo deciso, doveva esserlo, dato che era cresciuto da solo e in quell’istante non era da meno. Se doveva portare a termine qualcosa lo faceva e basta, che fosse anche una sciocchezza. Pensare a ciò che doveva fare era anche un modo per non focalizzarsi sulla presenza del minore.  
Ci misero una ventina di minuti per arrivare verso il centro della città. San aveva avuto l’impressione di avere un déjà-vu, visto che come nella prima esperienza, avevano trascorso il viaggio in silenzio. L’unica differenza era che se nel primo caso si erano studiati l’un l’altro, desiderandosi, nel secondo ognuno era immerso nei propri pensieri, cercando di allontanarsi all’unisono, con un’inspiegabile ed insensata nostalgia.  
-Bene. Siamo arrivati. È quella casa mia. – disse Wooyoung, prima che il navigatore avesse l’ultima parola, indicando un piccolo edificio immerso da altre abitazioni accanto. Era una palazzina alquanto comune, senza particolari o segni di riconoscimento.  
Il corvino parcheggiò l’auto nel posto più vicino e si voltò verso il minore, senza spiccicare parola.  
-Non mi saluti con un bacio? Almeno potresti dire “richiamami”, anche se non ho il tuo numero, ma dettagli. – disse il minore per smorzare un po' la tensione. Nessuno dei due sapeva come reagire adeguatamente alla cosa. Di solito chi aveva un’avventura da una botta e via, se ne andava da solo per la propria strada, non erano coinvolte emozioni. Quella situazione era nettamente diversa da tutte le altre.  
San sospirò pesantemente. Era un caso perso, quel ragazzino.  
-Ti piacerebbe eh? Mi dispiace per te, ma il servizio vale solo per una notte. – commentò il maggiore restando al gioco. Cosa aveva da perdere? Tanto stavano per dirsi addio, non lo avrebbe più rivisto.  
Il più piccolo emise una piccola risata, abbassando di poco la fronte, puntando lo sguardo verso un punto indefinito.  
-Ti ringrazio per…tutto, anche per avermi accompagnato. Ci si becca in giro, San. - rispose il minore, aprendo lo sportello dell’auto per poter scendere.  
-Arrivederci, Wooyoung. – commentò il corvino mentre man mano si allontanava dalla sua visuale il ragazzino, che senza voltarsi era arrivato davanti la porta di casa.  
Il più grande iniziò a rimettere in moto l’auto, osservando per qualche secondo il sedile su cui qualche attimo fa era seduto il ragazzino. Non stava pensando a niente di particolare, aveva solo voglia di guardarlo. Allungò una mano istintivamente e la portò sulla superficie del sedile: si poteva ancora sentire il calore che il corpo di Wooyoung aveva emanato.  
Di scatto, come se si stesse per bruciare, allontanò la mano, dandosi dello stupido. Ma che diavolo gli prendeva? Probabilmente era rimasto solo per troppo tempo. Forse doveva divertirsi di più con qualcuno. Vi era troppa astinenza. L’essere caduto tra le braccia del minore era stato sicuramente un chiaro segnale di questa carenza. Doveva ricominciare il giro. Questo è ciò che si disse.  
Si accorse dello scorrere del tempo e si diede una mossa, inserendo le marce.  
Dovette superare parecchi incroci prima di poter arrivare nel luogo in cui si trovava l’azienda in cui lavorava. Avevano persino una riunione da fare. Per questo motivo, il corvino aveva già indossato giacca e cravatta, prima di ritrovarsi al punto d’incontro.  
Appena arrivato, si avviò direttamente all’interno della sala conferenze, facendo scannerizzare il proprio cartellino davanti al rilevatore d’identità, per potervi accedere.  
L’intero edificio era ricoperto da lunghe vetrate senza decorazioni, tutte dello stesso identico modello, poiché dovevano far trasparire, in tutti i sensi, la grandiosità della compagnia. Era non a caso una delle più famose aziende marketing di tutta Seul, anche se alcuni si azzardavano a dire che fosse tra i primi posti in tutta Sud Corea. Per avere tutto questo successo, gli impiegati dovevano dare il meglio di sé, senza nemmeno un dettaglio fuori posto. Tutto aveva un ordine. Era un fattore che San adorava particolarmente in ambito lavorativo.  
Il corvino prese il proprio posto e attese l’inizio del meeting.  
I direttori arrivarono in perfetto orario ed aspettarono che tutti prendessero posto. Il ventottenne, uno dei più giovani collaboratori per giunta, cercò di ripassare mentalmente il suo discorso nel quale proponeva nuove idee a favore di uno contatto con l’estero. E proprio nel bel mezzo, si palesò un suo collega che gli si sedette accanto.  
-Hey, Choi! Ti vedo parecchio rilassato, cos’è ti sei portato qualche puttanella ieri, a casa tua? - gli disse. Era sempre stato invidioso del corvino, dove lui falliva, San riusciva a cavarsela a pieni voti.  
-Non sono cazzi tuoi e abbi un po' di rispetto, dovresti conoscere le buone maniere vista la tua età, hai 36 anni. - rispose freddo il minore. Non se ne fregava nulla delle sue parole, ma non gli era piaciuto il modo in cui aveva parlato di Wooyoung, senza che sapesse davvero cosa fosse successo.  
Se prima la sua mente era riuscita a liberarsi del pensiero del più piccolo, ora si ritrovava a far scorrere le immagini della scorsa notte in maniera vivida, davanti ai propri occhi, proprio quando distrazioni non dovevano esserci. Quel ragazzino non era più presente, ma era come se l’effetto che aveva sulla figura e sulla mente del ventottenne si fosse duplicato a dir poco.  
Sospirò e si sforzò di seguire la riunione. Dopotutto lui non era un tipo che si impegnava con qualcuno, perché avrebbe dovuto pensare più del necessario al ragazzino? Gli avrebbe causato solo guai.  
E San, di guai ne aveva avuti involontariamente fin troppi nella vita.


	6. Fragrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The fragrance always stays in the hand that gives the rose."

La riunione era durata più del dovuto. Erano intervenuti diversi direttori del dipartimento o meglio dire, dei dipartimenti. Le sedi che comunicavano con l’azienda erano innumerevoli, nemmeno San sapeva quante ce ne fossero in tutto. Ne aveva solo una vaga idea. Ciò non faceva altro che far percepire una certa pressione da parte dei dipendenti, soprattutto quelli che sembravano avere una certa stima proveniente dai piani alti. Uno di questi era proprio il corvino, anche se cercava di non farsi influenzare troppo da questo fattore. Lui faceva finta di non avere ancora una posizione stabilita, come se fosse un ragazzo appena arrivato, nonostante la verità fosse un’altra. In questo modo riusciva ad illudere l’agitazione e a lavorare come si richiedeva senza intoppi, come se non avesse nulla da perdere e fosse solo all’inizio. Non era un metodo che funzionava sempre, ma la maggior parte delle volte aiutava. 

Tornò nel suo appartamento completamente esausto, muovendo le gambe con tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste. Persino guidare gli era risultato difficile. Gli arti sembravano essersi appesantiti all’improvviso. Come se avesse delle catene che inchiodavano i suoi piedi al terreno ad ogni passo che compiva.   
Non era la prima volta che partecipava a riunioni del genere, ma questa era stata una delle più durature, a causa delle continue intromissioni durante il discorso dei suoi colleghi. Il suo cervello aveva retto anche fin troppo. Per non parlare del fatto che avesse persino saltato il pranzo. Ma nonostante l’enorme buco allo stomaco che sentiva, il maggiore non aveva voglia di cucinarsi qualcosa. Il solo pensiero gli faceva impazzire la testa. Così decise di ordinare una pizza, visto che ormai era tardi ed era quasi l’ora di cena. Nel frattempo doveva almeno darsi una ripulita. Per lo meno mettersi qualcosa di comodo, invece del completo che portava addosso e farsi una bella doccia calda per eliminare tutta la tensione che aveva accumulato durante il corso della giornata.   
Andò in bagno, dandosi per prima cosa una bella sciacquata al viso, ne aveva bisogno. Non solo per far riprendere gli occhi stanchi, ma per togliere quel sudore appiccicaticcio che non mollava i pori della sua pelle. Purtroppo, durante le ore lavorative non aveva avuto modo andare nella toilette per più di cinque minuti.   
Dopo essersi lavato per bene il viso, intravide, mentre era ancora alle prese con l’asciugamano, una presenza di colore bianco all’interno della lavatrice. Era strano, dato che non aveva messo indumenti all’interno di quest’ultima. Aveva già fatto il bucato due giorni fa. Aggrottando di poco le sopracciglia, mollò l’asciugamano vicino al lavandino e si abbassò all’altezza dello sportello dove si intravedeva quella piccola massa aggrovigliata chiara, lo aprì e ci infilò la mano, trovandosi davanti il lenzuolo che aveva utilizzato insieme a Wooyoung nel corso della scorsa notte. Quel piccolo moccioso aveva abbandonato il lenzuolo nella lavatrice, senza nemmeno metterla in funzione come si deve.   
Avvicinò il tessuto alla faccia e lo premette contro il naso per annusarne il profumo. Aveva ragione: l’odore del più piccolo era rimasto impregnato all’interno del lenzuolo. I suoi occhi si socchiusero automaticamente, come se avesse il proprietario di quella fragranza proprio davanti a sé e stesse passando la punta del naso sulla superficie del suo collo, con le mani poggiate sui suoi fianchi.   
Aprì di scatto gli occhi, come se il suo corpo avesse subito uno spavento. Non aveva pensato al ragazzino per tutta la durata della riunione e non voleva iniziare a farlo ora. Così chiuse lo sportello, sbattendoci dentro il lenzuolo e mettendo il giusto apporto di detersivo, azionò il lavaggio, finendo poi dritto dritto all’interno della vasca. Poggiò le braccia lungo il bordo di quest’ultima, emettendo un sospiro di puro sollievo per i suoi muscoli. Le sue spalle rigide per colpa del lavoro, iniziarono a sciogliersi con l’aiuto dell’acqua calda. Anche le gambe trovarono finalmente riposo.   
L’unica pecca era che aveva poco tempo per rilassarsi, dato che il fattorino stava per arrivare. In più doveva vedersi con gli altri quella sera, per raccontare cosa gli era successo la notte prima, dopotutto li aveva fatti preoccupare.   
Rimase tra le bollicine per cinque minuti, prima di uscire e mettere intorno alla vita un asciugamano pulito. Non fece in tempo nemmeno a darsi una leggera sistemata ai capelli che vide il cancello del condominio aprirsi, mentre il fattorino si faceva man mano strada all’interno dell’edificio per poter arrivare davanti la porta del suo appartamento.   
Controllò che l’asciugamano fosse ancora al suo posto prima di accogliere il ragazzo delle pizze, non voleva sembrare inappropriato, anche se il fattorino lo aveva visto in vesti peggiori. Lo conosceva praticamente da anni. Era sempre stato veloce e puntuale durante gli ordini. Una volta lo aveva persino visto in boxer, appena uscito dalla doccia, con i capelli bagnati e non aveva battuto ciglio, rispettando il rapporto formale che aveva con lui come cliente.   
Aprì la porta e gli fece un cenno, allungando il denaro al ragazzo che nel mentre gli passò la pizza. Lo ringraziò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.   
Poggiò lo scatolone sul tavolo del salotto e prima di consumare la sua cena, prese il cellulare e compose il numero del suo amico Seonghwa, il quale rispose immediatamente.  
-Dio, finalmente. Ci hai messo più del solito per chiamarmi questa volta. Dove vuoi che ci vediamo? – gli chiese.  
-Venite tutti a casa mia tra mezz’oretta, giusto il tempo per cenare e poi decidiamo se andare fuori o meno, sono stanchissimo a causa della riunione di oggi. – rispose San.  
-Povero il mio cucciolo. MA NON PENSARE DI CAVARTELA, DEVI DIRMI TUTTO. – disse il maggiore riattaccando.  
Il corvino rimase con il cellulare attaccato all’orecchio per qualche secondo prima di realizzare che l’altro avesse riattaccato. A volte era proprio uno stronzo, non che lui fosse da meno.   
Fece spallucce e mollò il telefono, iniziando finalmente a consumare la sua gustosa pizza. Sentiva già l’acquolina in bocca, nonostante non l’avesse ancora tirata fuori dal cartone. Non ci vedeva più dalla fame. Le sue papille gustative sembravano essersi consumate al solo pensiero di non aver toccato cibo per ore ed ore, se non per qualche goccia di caffè. Non appena diede un morso, sospirò dal piacere, mugugnando qualcosa mentre finiva il primo trancio.   
Ci impiegò meno di quindici minuti per finirla tutta e se la gustò fino all’ultimo pezzettino. Dopo un quart’odora esatto, vide un’auto avvicinarsi vicino al suo edificio. Era la macchina di Hongjoong, lui non arrivava mai in ritardo. Infatti, ragazzi erano arrivati insieme, puntuali e il ventottenne aveva avuto giusto il tempo di mettere su un paio di jeans ed una maglietta a maniche lunghe nera.  
Prese un bel respiro per prepararsi psicologicamente all’interrogatorio imminente del maggiore e si avvicinò alla porta per farli entrare. Chissà cosa gli aspettava durante quella raffica di domande, soprattutto perché Mingi aspettava questo tipo di occasioni per prenderlo in giro. 

In un’altra parte di Seul, più specificatamente nella casa di un certo ragazzino, un uomo abbastanza vecchio fece capolino nella stanza di quest’ultimo.  
-Dove vai stasera, in uno di quegli schifosi club di froci? Ti sei scopato qualcuno la scorsa notte, lo so. Puzzavi di sesso e di alcol. – gli disse.  
Wooyoung che nel frattempo si era alzato in piedi, spostandosi dal letto su cui era seduto precedentemente, lo guardò con aria alquanto spaventata e con il respiro accelerato. Sperava tanto che non si arrabbiasse, perché sapeva ciò che veniva dopo se fosse stato uno di quei casi.   
-NON MENTIRMI, IDIOTA! PENSI DI PRENDERMI IN GIRO!?” urlò l’uomo.  
-N-ono, dico la verità. Non sono andato a letto con nessuno. Lo giuro. – rispose il più piccolo.  
L’uomo gli si avvicinò e gli prese delle ciocche di capelli tra le dita di una mano, tirandole verso di sé, provocando un forte dolore sulla testa del minore che chiuse gli occhi di scatto e spalancò la bocca senza veramente urlare, poiché sapeva che avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione.   
-Prima o poi io ti ammazzo. Ti ho salvato dall’orfanotrofio. È grazie a me se sei qui e hai una casa. È grazie a me se hai del cibo e dei vestiti. Vedi di ricordartelo. –   
Wooyoung osservò il viso dell’uomo. Aveva gli stessi tratti che aveva visto sul viso di suo padre in alcune foto dell’album di famiglia. Ogni tanto lo portava in camera sua e lo guardava curioso. Erano morti durante un viaggio di lavoro, su un aereo in volo per New York, quando il minore aveva solo un anno di vita. Ciò che gli faceva più male era il fatto di non avere qualche loro ricordo, per non parlare del fatto di essere finito per vivere insieme a suo zio, unico suo parente che abitava a Seul, il resto della famiglia si trovava all’estero e veniva solo qualche volta a fargli visita.  
Non reagiva mai agli insulti dello zio. Lo aveva sempre odiato fin da piccolo, non lo aveva mai voluto davvero come nipote. Persino quando il fratello, ossia suo padre, gli aveva dato la notizia del suo arrivo in famiglia, gli aveva detto che sarebbe stata una catastrofe averlo. Almeno questo è quello che lo zio gli disse.  
L’uomo, vedendo che il ragazzo non rispondeva alle sue successive domande, gli diede uno schiaffo in pieno viso, facendolo risuonare per tutta la stanza.  
Wooyoung spalancò gli occhi per il dolore ed improvvisamente le sue ginocchia non riuscirono più a tenere il suo peso e cadde per terra, con gli occhi che man mano diventavano sempre più umidi. Non riusciva mai ad abituarsi alla violenza dello zio, se così si poteva chiamare. Nonostante le avesse sempre prese da lui, ogni volta cedeva a quell’emanazione di emozioni negative. Lo faceva stare male sia dentro che fuori.  
-Guardati, che puttana che sei. È per colpa di tuo padre se sei qui, quell’infame maledetto. Mi fai schifo. – aggiunse prima di andarsene definitivamente.  
Wooyoung rimase a terra. Non aveva ancora la forza di rialzarsi e nemmeno la voglia di passare la notte in quella casa, così chiamò il suo unico amico, Yeosang. Si conoscevano fin da piccoli. Era l’unico che conosceva la realtà che viveva in casa. Agli altri appariva solare e menefreghista, ma non era affatto così.  
Portò il suo smartphone all’orecchio e attese. Dopo qualche secondo, partì la segreteria.  
-Yeosang, ti prego, rispondi. Non farmi stare qui stanotte. – sussurrò a sé stesso, riprovando a chiamare. Ottenne solo lo stesso risultato del primo tentativo.  
Aveva voglia di urlare, di fuggire. La notte prima aveva dormito così bene con San, senza incubi. Si era sentito leggero, in pace. Di solito non passava un’intera notte con qualcuno perché doveva tornare a casa, così fuggiva di nascosto, ma quella volta fu diverso.  
Appena ripensò a San gli venne in mente un’idea. Era qualcosa d’insensato, dopotutto erano stati a letto una sola volta, nemmeno si conoscevano, ma qualcosa lo spingeva verso di lui. Non aveva il suo numero, ma ricordava perfettamente la strada che avevano intrapreso per arrivare a casa sua. Non sapeva nemmeno se lo avrebbe trovato a casa o meno, di sicuro non voleva rivederlo, vista l’ultima volta, ma forse avrebbe potuto dargli almeno una mano, valeva la pena tentare. Così uscì dalla stanza, mettendo forza nelle gambe e prese la sua vecchia bici. Il condominio era parecchio distante, ma doveva provare.


	7. Better an "oops" than a "what if"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I loved you long before I had the guts to let you know" -

L’appartamento di San, solitamente silenzioso, perfetto per intere sessioni di lavoro e per del meritato riposo, diventò presto un ammasso di risate e voci. L’intero condominio ci era abituato, infatti gli altri inquilini che ci abitavano, sapevano che , quando udivano dei suoni insoliti provenienti dal numero sessantasette, era perché l’affittuario di quest’ultimo aveva ricevuto visite. San era un tipo discreto, non si faceva notare più di tanto volontariamente. Non era un caso se il padrone del palazzo considerava il corvino un cliente impeccabile, su tutti i punti di vista. Non creava mai problemi.   
Nonostante i visitatori del ventottenne fossero pochi, riuscivano a fare un gran baccano, specialmente quando succedeva qualcosa di interessante. E quella sera era una di quelle occasioni. Difatti il ragazzo non riuscì nemmeno ad aprire la porta che fu pervaso da varie domande, la maggior parte fatte dal maggiore del gruppo, Seonghwa. Tutte riguardavano l’incontro e la notte focosa che aveva trascorso con Wooyoung. Ovviamente San se l’era immaginato e l’unica reazione che ebbe fu quella di sospirare pesantemente con aria scocciata, per poi far entrare i nuovi arrivati all’interno dell’abitazione.   
-Allora? Con chi hai passato la serata!? Seonghwa ci ha detto che te la sei spassata con un ragazzino. Com’era? Doveva essere parecchio attraente per farti fare una cosa simile, hyung. Oppure senti ormai l’arrivo imminente della vecchiaia e vuoi avere qualcuno che ti consoli? – lo provocò il più piccolo del gruppo.  
Il ventottenne dedicò un’occhiataccia al maggiore, per aver spifferato già tutto, come la solita pettegola che era. Poi strinse i pugni, raccogliendo tutta la calma e la pazienza che aveva per non sferrare un colpo in pieno viso a Mingi. Quel deficiente una volta iniziata non la smetteva finché non era contento. Adorava superare certi limiti per vedere come reagisse San.   
-Buonasera, anche a me fa piacere vedervi, ragazzi. Vedo che siete molto interessati alla mia persona. Quale onore. – rispose sarcasticamente il padrone dell’appartamento, con un sorriso forzato ed un sopracciglio alzato.  
-NON CI INTERESSI TU, VOGLIAMO SAPERE DEL TIPETTO! FORZA! – urlò il maggiore del gruppo, spingendo tutti verso il divano che si trovava nel piccolo salotto. Era lì che di solito sedevano tutti insieme per parlare o discutere di qualcosa. Era una specie di punto di ritrovo. Sia perché il divano era comodo e grande, sia perché potevano guardare tranquillamente la tv, senza preoccuparsi dello spazio.   
Arrivati al divano, tutti circondarono San. Mingi si mise per terra, sul tappeto, quasi appiccicato alle gambe del corvino, Seonghwa accavallò le gambe, appoggiando le spalle sui cuscini, vicino al minore e per finire Hongjoong che aveva spiaccicato solo qualche parola, si mise al lato opposto del fidanzato, sempre vicino al ventottenne.  
-Parla. - ordinarono Mingi e Seonghwa.  
Il ventottenne guardò tutti e tre i suoi compagni e grattandosi un po' la testa, con fare imbarazzato, cominciò a organizzare un discorso.  
-Diciamo che nel club c’era questo ragazzo che continuava ad osservarmi dal momento in cui ero entrato ed io non ero da meno. Mi piaceva il modo in cui si muoveva, il modo in cui mi guardava. All’inizio, devo esser sincero, mi aveva dato un po' fastidio, come se stesse invadendo il mio spazio. Poi ho iniziato a prenderci gusto. A mia difesa posso dire che ho tentato di togliermelo dalla testa o di ignorarlo. Almeno finché non si è presentato davanti a me con i fianchi scoperti, per poi baciarmi. Avreste dovuto sentire il suo odore, era così buono. Sembrava una di quelle pubblicità in cui la ragazza cade ai piedi del ragazzo senza se e senza ma, a causa del profumo. – spiegò San.  
-Oddio, l’abbiamo perso, raga. È proprio andato. Non aveva mai fatto dei commenti simili per qualcuno. Nemmeno quando io e lui abbiamo pomiciato. – disse Mingi, fissando il corvino di fronte a sé, con occhi spalancati.  
-Sta zitto. Io e t- iniziò a dire il ventottenne, per poi esser interrotto dal maggiore del gruppo.  
-Quanti anni ha esattamente? – chiese infatti serio.  
-Ecco…n-ne ha sedici- rispose come se gli mancasse improvvisamente il fiato o avesse la bocca completamente disidratata. Ancora provava repulso per ciò che aveva fatto. Non perché non gli fosse piaciuto, anzi, gli era piaciuto fin troppo. Ma per il semplice fatto che non avesse usato la testa e si fosse lasciato andare come un qualsiasi teenager, incurante delle conseguenze. Non poteva perdonarselo così facilmente.  
Dopo la risposta del corvino, tutti erano rimasti in silenzio, ognuno a fissare qualche angolo della stanza, come se ci fosse chissà cosa al suo interno.   
San non aggiunse nulla. Prese a torturarsi le mani con insistenza, non voleva ancora guardare gli altri in faccia. Pensava sarebbe stato più semplice, visto che loro erano tutti amici, ma ora si rendeva conto del contrario.   
Hongjoong attirò l’attenzione del ragazzo seduto vicino a sé, ossia San.  
-Va tutto bene. Un errore possono commetterlo tutti, Sanie. Siamo essere umani, non possiamo controllare sempre tutto. Anche lui lo voleva e sapeva che eri più grande, ne sono sicuro, perciò non fartene troppo una colpa. - disse, mettendo una mano sulla gamba del corvino, come se volesse fargli una carezza.  
Il resto del gruppo ascoltò tutto e annuì. Il ventottenne era un loro amico. Non lo avrebbero mai giudicato. Erano solo rimasti sorpresi dall’età del ragazzino, non sapendo come reagire. Avevano immaginato che quest’ultimo avesse almeno la maggiore età, dato che San aveva l’abitudine di chiamare in quel modo anche chi aveva diciott’anni compiuti.  
L’affittuario dell’appartamento incontrò lo sguardo di tutti. Gli occhi parlavano al posto dei presenti. Il tempo si era fermato, c’erano solo loro quattro, il resto era fuori.   
-Grazie, ragazzi, io-  
Un rumore interruppe quel magico momento. Proveniva dall’ingresso. Sembrava che qualcuno stesse bussando. Tutti si scambiarono qualche occhiata con fare interrogativo. Il corvino fece di no con la testa, come per dire che non aspettava nessuno. Che fosse qualche suo vicino? Capitava che qualcuno avesse bisogno di qualcosa, anche se raramente.   
San si alzò dal divano, per andare ad aprire la porta e vedere chi fosse. Il suo passo era svelto, così ci mise solo pochi secondi per arrivare all’entrata.   
Una volta aperta la porta, il corvino spalancò gli occhi ed il suo viso divenne quasi pallido. Si era forse dimenticato di respirare? Davanti a lui vi era proprio l’ultima persona che si aspettava di vedere, il soggetto dei suoi ultimi pensieri apparso in carne ed ossa: Wooyoung.  
-Ciao, scusa, non sapevo dove andare, ma giuro che ho fatto attenzione, ho aspettato che qualcuno entrasse nel condominio, per evitare di farmi vedere in giro. Ho nascosto la bici nei cespugli. – disse il sedicenne velocemente.   
San cercò di registrare le sue parole, ma gli risultava difficile. Come se stesse parlando con un fantasma o con una sua illusione. Era dannatamente sconvolto nel vederlo di fronte al suo appartamento. Si aspettava di non rivederlo mai più e invece eccolo lì. E ciò che più lo frustrava era il fatto che non sapesse se questa sua visita gli stesse facendo piacere oppure no. Aveva in sé delle emozioni contrastanti.   
Ciò che risaltò maggiormente agli occhi del più grande, fu l’espressione affaticata del ragazzino, come se avesse appena partecipato ad una maratona. Per non parlare del fiato corto e delle piccole goccioline di sudore che aveva sulla fronte, vicino delle ciocche dei boccoli che vi ricadevano.   
-Wooyoung, ma è tardi. Sei venuto fin qui con la bici. Sai quanti chilometri dista casa tua da questo condominio? Stai bene almeno? Sembri accaldato. – commentò San.   
Gli venne quasi naturale preoccuparsi per il ragazzo. Non aveva nessuna responsabilità nei suoi confronti. Non avevano nessun tipo di legame, avevano passato una notte insieme, senza nemmeno conoscere i rispettivi cognomi, ma, nonostante ciò, l’istinto diceva al ventottenne di reagire in quel modo.   
Wooyoung era rimasto impalato davanti alla porta, cercando di portare più aria possibile nei polmoni. Era esausto, non era stata una delle idee migliori che avesse mai avuto, ma almeno n’era valsa la pena.   
Chiuse gli occhi, come per concentrarsi e li riaprì per incastonare le iridi in quelle di San.  
-Sto bene. Ti prego, posso ent-   
Il sedicenne non riuscì a terminare la frase, poiché davanti a lui iniziarono a formarsi dei puntini neri, fino a diventare quasi uniformi e a far percepire al più piccolo una sorta di buio perenne. L’immagine sfocata di San fu l’ultima cosa che riuscì a vedere, prima di collassare per terra. Quasi per terra, sarebbe meglio dire, poiché il corvino accorgendosi dell’improvviso pallore del ragazzino, scattò subito in avanti con le braccia, prendendolo al volo ed evitandogli la caduta.  
-Wooyoung, mi senti, ci sei? – chiese con calma il ventottenne alla figura che aveva appena “salvato”. Non voleva farlo agitare ulteriormente, per questo motivo cercò di rimanere calmo, parlandogli lentamente, mentre con una mano spostava qualche ciocca di capelli dal suo viso.   
Per fortuna il più piccolo riuscì a sentirlo e come risposta al richiamo del corvino mugugnò qualcosa, aprendo di poco gli occhi. Magari non aveva toccato cibo per tutta la durata della giornata, chissà. Oppure era parecchio stressato. Ogni tanto capitava a qualche impiegato dell’azienda in cui lavorava il ventottenne, perciò ci era quasi abituato.   
Nel frattempo, non vedendo nessuna traccia di San, il resto della company fece capolino all’ingresso dell’appartamento, rimanendo di sasso non appena i tre si resero conto della situazione.   
-Che cosa è successo!? Chi è questo tizio?!- chiese allarmato Seonghwa  
-Va tutto bene. È il ragazzo di cui vi parlavo. Credo sia svenuto. Lo porto in camera da letto. – affermò il ventottenne, sollevando il corpo di Wooyoung.   
Non appena avesse avuto notizie certe sullo stato di salute del ragazzo, avrebbe chiesto qualche spiegazione a quest’ultimo. Doveva attendere con pazienza il suo risveglio.


	8. Being alone was never hard before I met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are parts of the life that are extremely messy and that's where the truth lies.

Seul ormai era ricoperta da un velo scuro che si adagiava morbidamente sulla maggior parte delle abitazioni della città, le quali man mano cadevano tra le braccia di Morfeo. Le uniche fonti di luce erano i locali notturni che iniziavano la propria giornata lavorativa.   
Una delle pochissime eccezioni, in quel quadro notturno e monotono, era l’appartamento numero sessantasette, del condominio del signor Lee. Infatti, nonostante fosse ormai passata mezzanotte, le luci del luogo sopracitato erano accese in quasi tutte le camere, come se fosse appena passata l’ora di cena. In quest’ultime si aggiravano quattro ragazzi presi a tener d’occhio la figura che si trovava nella stanza da letto. Tra questi, l’unico che non aveva fatto su e giù per l’appartamento era stato San. Il momento dello spavento generale era passato, dato Wooyoung respirava pacificamente, sembrava quasi stesse dormendo e forse era così, ma, nonostante ciò, il corvino, testardo com’era, aveva deciso di restare accanto al ragazzo per tutto il susseguirsi delle ore. Aveva fatto pausa solo per prendere un caffè al volo. Si chiedeva cosa avesse passato il ragazzino per giungere in quelle condizioni nel suo condominio e soprattutto cosa lo avesse spinto, con tutta quella distanza fatta di chilometri e chilometri.   
Ancora gli risuonavano le sue parole in testa. All’inizio non ci fece molto caso, ma dopo tutto il tempo passato a fissare il suo viso e a pensare, ci aveva dato man mano più peso, sperando allo stesso tempo di sbagliarsi e che non ci fosse nessun problema grave. Si preoccupava per un ragazzo che nemmeno conosceva e non sapeva come fosse possibile. Wooyoung lo rendeva fin troppo umano e meno calcolatore, di questo n’era certo.   
Immerso nuovamente nei propri pensieri, fu interrotto da Seonghwa, il quale si mise accanto a lui, proprio come aveva fatto sul divano qualche ore prima.   
-Si è svegliato almeno una volta? – gli chiese.  
-No, credo che fosse veramente stanco, come se avesse delle ore da recuperare. Sono solito fare la medesima cosa quando ho degli straordinari, visto che non dormo mai tanto, perciò suppongo sia così. –  
spiegò il ventottenne.   
Il biondo annuì, non trovando nemmeno una discordanza nel suo ragionamento. Se c’era qualcuno che ne sapeva di ore di sonno perse, quello era San.  
Nella camera l’unico suono udibile era il respiro calmo del ragazzino dormiente, misto a quello scaturito dallo strofinamento della stoffa dei jeans dei restanti presenti, seduti tra le lenzuola.   
-Quindi è proprio lui il ragazzo di cui parlavamo. Deve averti preso in simpatia, visto che è venuto a cercarti. – andò avanti il biondo.  
-Non lo so. È strano. Nessuno dei miei partner ha mai fatto qualcosa di simile. Penso che ci sia qualche motivazione in particolare, ma ho paura di saperlo. Siamo coinvolti anche noi adesso in questa…”cosa”. Non so nemmeno come definirla. – commentò a bassa voce il corvino.  
-Devi chiederlo a lui. Abbiamo pensato di rimanere qui per questa notte, in caso ti servisse una mano, tanto c’è il divano letto, andrà bene. –  
-D’accordo. È anche tardi per guidare. Io rimango qui. Mi metterò sulla poltrona. – rispose San.  
Mentre si aggiornavano su ciò che avrebbero fatto a breve, come se stessero in zone separate senza potersi vedere, udirono un certo mugugnare da parte del ragazzino dormiente. Forse si stava finalmente svegliando. Sicuramente sarebbe stato faticoso mantenere alta l’attenzione, ma dovevano almeno tentare, approfittare che fosse notte, proprio per avere quella calma che di giorno sarebbe potuta svanire, a causa della routine.   
Si allungarono con il busto verso la figura in questione e con delicatezza osservarono il suo viso, in attesa che questa aprisse gli occhi. C’era come una suspense nell’aria, per motivazioni differenti : il biondo voleva conoscere la persona che aveva sconvolto l’autocontrollo del suo amico, mentre Il ventottenne dal canto suo non sapeva quale domanda porre per prima a Wooyoung. Tutto questo sembrò essere aspirato dal corpo del sedicenne, il quale si sveglio all’improvviso, sentendo due paia di occhi addosso.  
-Sta calmo. Lui è un mio amico. – gli disse San, notando la sua espressione confusa, la quale conservava in sé un misto di sgomento.  
Non appena percepì la voce dell’uomo con cui aveva trascorso la notte, Wooyoung sembrò rilassarsi, sistemando subito dopo la propria postura con l’aiuto delle punte dei gomiti.   
Il corvino attese qualche minuto prima di riprendere parola, come se volesse farlo abituare alla nuova situazione che si era creata. Voleva che fosse sincero con lui e che avesse il cervello completamente connesso. Doveva sapere se ora fosse coinvolto involontariamente in qualche strano caso o se stava succedendo altro. Provava ancora del risentimento nei suoi confronti, dato che non arrivavano un punto fermo e fisso, come di solito piaceva a San, bensì esplodeva il caos. Ma, nonostante questo voleva assicurarsi che tutto andasse per il verso giusto, pregando che il ragazzino non mentisse. C’erano in ballo troppe cose.   
-Perché sei venuto qui? – chiese diretto il ventottenne.  
Il minorenne guardò entrambi negli occhi, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con nervosismo. Sembrava titubante e ciò non sfuggi al corvino. Notò anche che il suo respiro era un tantino accelerato. A prima vista non lo avrebbe notato nessuno, ma San faceva di tutto per osservare i dettagli.   
-Diciamo che ho dei problemi famigliari a casa. Di solito vado dal mio migliore amico, ma stavolta non ero riuscito a entrare in contatto con lui. –  
-E non potevi andare da un altro amico? – chiese questa volta Seonghwa, precedendo San.  
-Yeosang è l’unico che sa tutto quanto. Non mi fido degli altri. – rispose il diretto interessato.  
-Però sei venuto da me. Non mi conosci. Non sai come mi comporto. Non credi sia ridicolo fare una cosa simile con chi non hai passato nemmeno ventiquattro ore?!-   
Non seppe come, ma al corvino venne quasi voglia di rimproverare Wooyoung. Era stato un irresponsabile. In più gli sembrava che qualcosa non quadrasse. Se il problema era così semplice, come mai era così nervoso? La sua mente stava per avere un blackout.  
Il suo amico gli mise una mano sulla gamba come per ammonirlo e fargli capire che non dovesse oltrepassare una certa soglia. San si voltò verso il maggiore e sospirò, dandogli ragione.   
-NON LO SO, OK?! HO AGITO D’ISTINTO. È FACILE GIUDICARE PER TE! – rispose a voce alta, stringendo il tessuto delle lenzuola tra le mani.   
-OH BEH SCUSA S-   
-MA PERCHE’ GRIDATE!? – urlò un Mingi mezzo assonnato che fece capolino in stanza.  
-CHE CAZZO GRIDI TU!? - prese parola San, voltandosi di scatto verso l’entrata della camera.  
Vedendo quella scena, Wooyoung scoppiò letteralmente a ridere, mettendosi una mano sulla bocca, mentre gli occhi diventavano delle piccole lune.   
Il biondo lo guardò con un sorriso sulle labbra, come se volesse ridere anche lui insieme al ragazzino. Erano passati da una situazione melodrammatica ad una comica in pochi secondi.   
-Mingi sei proprio un coglione, certe volte. –  
-Ma vaffanculo, non sono io che urlo di notte-   
-HEY! su basta voi due. – disse fermo Seonghwa. Ne aveva abbastanza.  
Tutti si zittirono e quando ebbe la certezza che i suoi amici fossero calmi, aggiunse:   
-Wooyoung, non vogliamo forzarti a parlare. Spero che tutto vada per il meglio e che non ci creino problemi, soprattutto a San, dato che tra voi c’è stato anche altro. Perciò noi ti diamo fiducia, ma vedi di comportarti bene. Ora andiamo tutti a dormire, domani ci presenteremo come si deve, anche perché credo che Hongjoong sia morto sul divano. –   
Nessuno ebbe da ridire. Ognuno andò dove doveva andare. Tutti tranne il ventottenne, il quale avrebbe voluto andare avanti con la questione, ma non lo fece.   
La camera piombò in un silenzio alquanto pesante. Il più piccolo si sentiva improvvisamente imbarazzato davanti alla presenza del più grande, sperava che il buio nascondesse la sua espressione, anche se gli sembrava che il ragazzo, che si trovava di fronte a sé, potesse scrutargli il viso con i suoi occhi da gatto.   
-Tu non vai con loro? – chiese il ragazzino notando che il corvino non si era mosso dal suo posto.   
-No, dormirò su quella poltrona. Non è male. Ci ho dormito altre volte. – rispose indicando l’oggetto in questione, il quale si trovava vicino all’armadio.   
-Puoi dormire anche accanto a me se vuoi, dopotutto è il tuo posto. – disse il minore di getto.  
San alzò un sopracciglio. Gli aveva seriamente chiesto di dormire nello stesso letto, dopo ciò che era successo?  
-Mi stai incasinando, lo sai, vero? – disse sinceramente.  
-Almeno so di non essere l’unico in questa situazione. – rispose, puntando le iridi scure nelle sue.   
Il corvino si pressò le labbra ed arricciò il naso. Non poteva ricadere nella stessa trappola, doveva darsi un contegno.   
-No, tu dormi pure nel letto. Più riposi più starai meglio. Buonanotte. – disse alzandosi, dirigendosi poi verso la poltrona.


	9. Talk me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna sleep next to you  
> But that's all I wanna do right now  
> And I wanna come home to you  
> But home is just a room full of my safest sounds  
> 'Cause you know that I can't trust myself with my 3AM shadow  
> I'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone"

Persino l’appartamento numero sessantasette aveva ceduto alle avance della notte. Con il suo continuo cullare era riuscita a spegnere le luci di ogni stanza, rendendo il tutto omogeneo. Nemmeno le insegne dei locali riflettevano più i loro colori attraverso le finestre del condominio. Tutto taceva.   
Nella penombra però, una figura distesa sul letto matrimoniale, tra le lenzuola color pastello, non riusciva a riprendere sonno. Continuava a fissare il ragazzo che era seduto dall’altro lato della camera. Quest’ultimo non si muoveva di un centimetro, forse dormiva già, inconsapevole del fatto che qualcuno lo stesse osservando con curiosità e allo stesso tempo ammirazione.   
Wooyoung mise le mani sotto il cuscino, per tenerle al caldo e poi poggiò la testa al di sopra di quella massa soffice. I suoi occhi non mollarono mai il maggiore. Era come avere uno spettacolo dal vivo davanti a sé, gli infondeva calma.  
Nella vita, il sedicenne, aveva sempre avuto caos attorno. L’unico che gli aveva dato un minimo di conforto era stato Yeosang, con il suo parlare pacato e le sue buone maniere. L’unica pecca era che spesso non gli si riusciva a stare dietro, dato che a scuola era molto popolare. La sua famiglia era perfetta, rispettabile, sempre ragionevole e positiva, proprio quella che aveva sempre sognato Wooyoung, al posto di uno zio dedito alla violenza, al rancore e all’alcol.  
Ed ora si era aggiunto involontariamente il corvino a questa piccola lista. Forse era per questo che al club non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, come se qualcosa lo guidasse e lo sconvolgesse allo stesso tempo.  
Il suo sguardo ed i suoi pensieri erano persi ad osservare la figura del maggiore, cullati da un ritmo inesistente che allo stesso tempo portava pace a Wooyoung, il quale non si accorse che tra un sospiro ed un altro, il cielo di Seul aveva iniziato a piangere, come diceva spesso il suo amico Yeosang, quando parlava della pioggia.   
Udì dei piccoli ticchettii dalla finestra che si trovava alle sue spalle. Arricciò il naso, indispettito. Non amava particolarmente la pioggia, lo faceva rattristire senza motivo. Voleva poter guardare ancora San, ma per colpa di quel suono insopportabile, dovette portarsi le coperte quasi fino all’altezza del naso e strizzare gli occhi per cercare di dormire una volta per tutte.   
Il suo intento non durò molto, visto che la voce di un fulmine fece spalancare gli occhi al sedicenne. Se la pioggia non era sopportabile, per Wooyoung i tuoni erano ancora peggio, infatti imprecò, facendo un gesto improvviso che lo portò ad urtare la spalliera del letto. Il sedicenne rimase immobile, senza quasi nemmeno fiatare. Voleva verificare di non aver causato il risveglio del maggiore che si trovava all’interno della camera. Non sapeva con precisione che lavoro facesse o robe simili, ma sapeva per certo che non era qualcosa di semplice, lo aveva intuito dal suo comportamento.  
Non sentendo nessun rumore in sottofondo, tirò fuori un sospiro di puro sollievo. Aveva persino irrigidito tutti i muscoli delle braccia e delle spalle, compresa tutta la lunghezza del collo, a causa della tensione provata sul momento.   
Intanto i fulmini non smettevano di penetrare il cielo con i propri lampi.   
Wooyoung tastò i pantaloni che aveva addosso in cerca del cellulare, aveva intenzione di controllare l’orario. Strusciò di poco i polsi sulla stoffa, fino a trovare finalmente ciò che cercava. Fece accendere per qualche secondo lo schermo e vide che stavano per scattare le quattro del mattino. Mancava del tempo prima che qualcuno dei presenti si svegliasse. Sbuffò, mettendo via il suo samsung ed iniziò a fare tutto ciò che gli veniva in mente, per poter prendere sonno: contò le pecore, ripassò il testo di una canzone in silenzio, cambiò posizione, fissò anche il soffitto. Niente sembrava funzionare.   
-Finito di muoverti come un forsennato? –  
La voce di San fece spalancare improvvisamente gli occhi al minorenne. Si sentì come un bambino che era stato appena scoperto dai genitori, dopo aver fatto qualche marachella di troppo. Pensava dormisse da un bel pezzo.   
-Pensavo riposassi. – affermò il minore, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso la figura immersa dall’oscurità, dopo essersi sollevato con l’addome.  
-Non ho chiuso occhio. Ti ho osservato per più di un’ora. – rispose il corvino, senza muoversi dalla poltrona.  
Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene? Nemmeno un rumore, nemmeno un movimento impercettibile.  
Il sedicenne non disse nulla. Si sentiva troppo imbarazzato per poter aggiungere altro. Era sicuro di esser riuscito a non creare scompiglio e invece non era stato per niente così. In più si ricordò di averlo osservato lui per primo, pensando che fosse l’unico sveglio.  
-Avrei dormito se non fosse stato per i fulmini. Non mi fanno sentire tranquillo- disse con tutta onestà il più piccolo. Il quale sembrava quasi un più piccolo visto in quello stato.  
Il ventottenne si alzò camminando nel buio ed accese l’abatjour che si trovava sul comodino, sedendosi poi sul letto, accanto al minore.  
Non seppe perché, ma lo sguardo illuminato del maggiore gli diede una sorta di calma, come se avesse appena bevuto una camomilla.   
-Sai una cosa? Avessi mostrato questo tuo lato quella sera, col cazzo che ti avrei scopato. – disse San.  
Ecco che ritornava quel suo lato freddo e calcolatore, poco curante degli altri. Forse lo aveva riportato alla luce proprio quel continuo disturbare da parte di Wooyoung.   
Da fuori qualcuno avrebbe detto che il corvino avesse quasi una sorta di dualità. Il suo modo di rispondere era cambiato in poco tempo, proprio come se ci fosse un gemello avente preso il suo posto.   
-COME SAREBBE! GUARDA CHE IO SONO MOLTO SEXY E POI – venne interrotto dalle dita del maggiore che si posarono sulle sue labbra.  
-Sta zitto, sveglierai tutti, persino i miei vicini. – disse calmo San, il quale fermò il proprio sguardo sui boccioli di rosa appartenenti al minore che cadevano morbidi contro la sua mano.   
-Ti comporti come un moccioso ora, io ti tratto solo come tale. Mi hai fatto perdere ore di sonno preziose, anche dopo che mi sono messo a disposizione per te. Sono particolarmente irritato. – aggiunse.  
-Te l’ho detto, ho paura dei fulmini. Il loro echeggiare mi fa agitare. -disse Wooyoung puntando gli occhi nei suoi.  
-Cosa fai solitamente per dormire in queste situazioni? –  
-Generalmente passo la notte in bianco. Però quando sto da Yeosang, mi fa delle carezze tra i capelli, mi rilassa. – commentò il sedicenne.  
-Stenditi. – gli ordinò il corvino.  
Wooyoung ebbe quasi dei brividi sulla schiena, ma fece come gli era stato detto. Vide il più grande venirgli maggiormente addosso, tirandosi avanti con le braccia. Il calore pervase immediatamente il sedicenne. Quest’ultimo non si spiegava come il ventottenne potesse risultare così caldo, visto che non aveva avuto nemmeno una coperta addosso. Si era semplicemente seduto sulla poltrona e basta prima.   
Il calore aumentò quando gli si palesò accanto con tutto il corpo, tenendo però i piedi, ancora muniti di scarpe, al di fuori della superficie del letto.   
C’era nuovamente tensione tra loro. Tutto sembrò non scorrere più. I fulmini con tutto il loro baccano non esistevano in quel momento. Si fissarono, nonostante entrambi sapessero che nessuno dei due sarebbe andato oltre ciò che era più consono fare. San fu il primo a schiarire la voce, allungando in maniera decisa una mano verso la sua testa, dove iniziò a lasciare delle piccole carezze, un po' goffe, ma pur sempre gentili.  
-Ora prova a chiudere gli occhi, ci penso io. Mi addormenterò solo quando sarò sicuro che tu sarai nel mondo dei sogni. Perciò vedi di darti una mossa. – disse premendo il timbro sulle ultime parole.  
Al sedicenne venne quasi da ridere per il cambio del tono, però si sforzò di non far trapelare nessuna espressione divertita. Decise, invece di concentrarsi sui gesti di San. Le sue mani le aveva adorate fin da subito, il loro palmo era liscio e morbido. Non era un caso se durante quella notte passata insieme, Wooyoung non riusciva a stargli lontano nemmeno per un istante, voleva farsi sfiorare, toccare ovunque dal più grande.   
Se solo potesse avere di più dal corvino, pensò il minorenne chiudendo lentamente gli occhi.  
Il ventottenne, dal canto suo, si era promesso di non ritrovarsi più in un letto insieme al giovane, ma per lo meno non avevano fatto nulla o meglio rifatto nulla di cui potessero pentirsi. Del resto, aveva accettato di fargli qualche coccola solo per cause di forza maggiore. Non poteva permettersi un’ennesima notte in bianco, dopo aver lavorato duramente per quasi tutto il giorno, il suo fisico ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze e non poteva permettersi nemmeno quello.   
Chiunque avesse incontrato Choi San, almeno una volta, avrebbe affermato che non era affatto un tipo da coccole, dal contatto fisico al di fuori del sesso. Perché con minore avrebbe dovuto essere diverso? Si chiese il maggiore.  
La verità era che non riusciva ad accettare del tutto ciò che era successo tra loro. Cercava di nascondere l’evidenza, in primis a sé stesso. L’amore non aveva mai avuto un senso per lui.  
Più pensava a tutto questo, più fissava il viso del ragazzo, avvicinandosi alla sua figura, tanto da poterlo sfiorare con il fiato. Ne rimaneva quasi ammaliato. Affascinato da ogni minuzioso dettaglio, anche dalla piccola ombreggiatura che si era creata a causa della chiusura delle palpebre.   
Passò così tanto tempo a pensare e ad osservare che non si accorse di essersi accasciato a poco a poco tra il tessuto morbido delle lenzuola, cullato dal profumo della pelle del ragazzino.   
Finalmente quella lunga nottata era giunta al termine.


	10. I am lost in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lost is a lovely place to find yourself "

L’appartamento sessantasette riprese i propri colori, riappropriandosi della loro brillantezza e vivacità. Non fu facile, per la camera, attuare questo processo, ma con l’aiuto del sole, riuscì nell’intento. Infatti, il cielo artificiale della città, costellato dalle piccole luci dei vari edifici, compresi i locali notturni, era ormai scomparso, lasciando spazio alla natura e ai suoi protagonisti. Uno di questi ultimi cominciò a cinguettare, interrompendo i sogni di un certo giovane biondo, che si trovava all’ingresso.   
Il ragazzo, dai tratti quasi principeschi, di quelli appena usciti da un quadro, aprì di poco gli occhi, per poi richiuderli con forza, come se avesse provato dolore nel venire colpito da quella presenza mattutina. Ciò non bastò a fargli riacquistare il sonno, così si portò una mano sul viso, poggiandola poi, con l’aiuto del polso, sulle palpebre calate. Seonghwa si sentì nuovamente in pace, immerso nella quiete, poiché probabilmente gli uccellini che inizialmente avevano causato quel delicato baccano, ora sembravano essere volati via. Perciò il giovane poté sospirare soddisfatto, come se avesse trovato chissà quale soluzione ad un fantomatico problema.   
Il biondo non sapeva che il suo “vero problema” stava per accanirsi contro di lui, allontanandolo per l’ennesima volta dal mondo dei sogni. Infatti, la voce bassa di Mingi gli fece visita, accompagnata da dei piccoli scuotimenti che si protraevano sulla spalla del maggiore.   
-Hyung, hyung – si sentì dire.  
Seonghwa aprì gli occhi definitivamente, mormorando qualcosa di incomprensibile, alzandosi di poco con il busto, cercando come prima cosa il viso di Hongjoong, il suo ragazzo. Quando lo vide, un sorriso comparve sulle labbra del biondo. Vedere la sua figura in piena tranquillità lo calmava in qualsiasi situazione. Poteva anche passare la notte in bianco, ma il rivedere il suo fidanzato, lo avrebbe sempre tirato su.  
Mentre Mingi osservava la coppietta con fare quasi spazientito, dato che aveva fame, il più grande si era abbassato maggiormente sul corpo del coetaneo ed aveva iniziato a lasciare dei piccoli baci lungo il collo. Quest’ultimo non rispose immediatamente a quel richiamo, anzi si strinse ancor di più tra le coperte che avevano preso in prestito dall’armadio di San. Conoscevano ogni angolo di quell’appartamento. Nonostante il fatto che Hongjoong non si lasciasse svegliare facilmente, il maggiore non si arrese e continuò con la sua impresa, infatti cominciò a chiamare il nome del ragazzo, concentrando i baci sul suo naso. Era una delle zone preferite di Seonghwa.  
Quei gesti delicati ebbero lentamente l’effetto sperato: i loro occhi si incontrarono e le loro iridi brillarono di una luce propria, come se entrambi fossero il riflesso del sole dentro l’altro. Chiunque avrebbe potuto affermare che fossero innamorati.  
-Buongiorno, amore mio. – disse il biondo, non smettendo mai di sorridere intenerito. Se avesse dovuto descrivere la loro relazione, avrebbe detto che ogni giorno era come la prima volta.  
-Buondì , Hwa. – rispose il coetaneo.  
-AVETE FINITO? HO FAME E POI DOBBIAMO LAVORARE. – disse a voce alta Mingi. Il quale riuscì a guadagnarsi un’occhiataccia da parte del maggiore. Se c’era qualcosa che non sopportava era proprio l’interruzione di un momento romantico insieme al fidanzato. Per lui erano sempre sacri.  
-Non guardarmi così. Potete fare i piccioncini dopo la colazione se vi va. – affermò il più piccolo dei presenti in quella stanza, alzandosi dal divano-letto per stiracchiarsi e dirigersi verso la cucina.  
Il più grande prese uno dei tanti cuscini sparsi per il loro “letto temporaneo” e lo lanciò in direzione del più alto con tutta la forza che aveva. Naturalmente Seonghwa, avendo più volte sperimentato questo metodo, aveva sviluppato una tecnica che gli permise di colpire in pieno la testa di Mingi, come un cecchino, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio.  
-HYUNG! – urlò il minore, voltandosi offeso verso la coppia.  
-Zitto, te lo meriti. Come sempre. Fila via. – gli ordinò l’amico.  
Il diretto interessato sbuffò e fece come gli era stato detto, sparendo in cucina.  
I due innamorati si scambiarono un ultimo sguardo come a darsi un incoraggiamento per iniziare bene la giornata, con una bella carica. Era il momento di rimboccarsi le maniche.  
Nel frattempo, nella camera adiacente a quella del trio, due figure dormivano appiccicate l’una all’altra, come se fossero un tutt’uno. Sembrava una scena già vista, dato che al primo incontro San e Wooyoung erano finiti nel sostare nelle medesime circostanze. Erano cullati dalla calma infusa dall’unione dei loro corpi. Era come guardare all’interno di una palla di vetro, dove appunto si scorgeva un paesaggio da favola: la quiete raccolta in un unico punto del condominio, mentre la città riprendeva la propria frenesia, correlata al caos che la vita dei due ragazzi già comportava fin dalla nascita, senza che lo volessero.   
L’armonia venne interrotta dallo squillare del cellulare appartenente al sedicenne. Il suono era abbastanza alto, infatti fece destare improvvisamente le figure aggrovigliate.   
Entrambi spalancarono gli occhi, allarmati da quel risveglio traumatico. Il loro spavento durò pochi secondi, il tempo necessario per connettere con il cervello ed accorgersi che non ci fosse nessun problema. Nonostante il momento appena vissuto, non cercarono di cambiare posizione, rimasero fermi.  
-Cavolo, che spavento. – disse il minorenne, distogliendo lo sguardo da San, per poter cercare a tastoni la fonte di quel chiasso. Dopo un paio di palpatine, la trovò e scoprì che si trattava di Yeosang, il suo migliore amico. Prese un bel respiro ed avvicinò il cellulare all’orecchio.  
-Pronto? – rispose incerto alla chiamata.  
-WOOYOUNG! ERO PREOCCUPATO, STAI BENE? – chiese l’amico con un misto di sollievo e agitazione.  
-Calma Yeosang, va tutto bene, sono in compagnia di una persona fidata. – disse il più piccolo.   
-Tu non hai persone fidate al di fuori di me, Woo. Dimmi la verità. – insistette il ragazzo.  
Mentre loro continuavano a parlare, il corvino osservò come un felino i movimenti del minore. Non riusciva a udire tutta la conversazione, ma quando sentì pronunciare al suo ospite il nome di quel fantomatico amico, una strana sensazione si fece posto nel suo petto. Era una sorta di fastidio? Perché ogni volta che era in compagnia di quel ragazzino, non poteva controllarsi? Ora si aggiungeva anche questo tizio che non aveva mai visto. Magari era bellissimo e tutti gli andavano dietro, compreso Wooyoung. Forse si erano già baciati.  
Il ventottenne, alquanto irritato, aggrottò le sopracciglia e si passò una mano tra i capelli. Gesto che faceva sempre quando era nervoso. Come si spegnevano i pensieri?  
Il più piccolo notò questo cambiamento d’umore e cercò di terminare la chiamata in fretta, voltandosi dal lato opposto rispetto al corvino.  
-Yeosang, dimmi dove dobbiamo incontrarci, non ti vedo da ore. – affermò.  
San si sforzò di sentire almeno qualche parola, ma anche in questo caso non capiva che stesse dicendo l’altro. Non si era nemmeno accorto di essersi sporto verso Wooyoung.  
-WOOYOUNG, NON CAMBIARE DISCORSO, PERCHE’ SEI ANDATO VIA? TI HA PICCHIATO DI NUOVO? – urlò esasperato l’amico.  
Questa volta il corvino le sentì forte e chiaro e si accipigliò in volto. Fossero state altre circostanze, avrebbe pensato che il ragazzo avesse partecipato a qualche rissa, insomma tutti gli adolescenti ci passano prima o poi, ma in questo caso, qualcosa sembrava non quadrare. Che avesse ragione fin dall’inizio? Wooyoung era coinvolto in qualche strana questione? Gli aveva detto di avere problemi famigliari, che fosse un membro della famiglia?  
-YEO! CHE CAZZO, STA ZITTO! Dimmi dove ti trovo, così andiamo a scuola insieme. – rispose il ragazzino. Aveva paura che San potesse sentire qualcosa, visto che gli era addosso. E sarebbe stato un guaio. Il suo coetaneo era sempre gentile e silenzioso, tranne quando si arrabbiava, come in questo caso. Diventava un’altra persona.  
-Chi è che ti ha picchiato? – chiese diretto il corvino, intromettendosi. Non ci pensò due volte a farlo. In certe situazioni bisognava essere diretti.  
Il sedicenne si bloccò, spalancando gli occhi. La presa sul cellulare si indebolì improvvisamente ed il respiro si fece corto. Era come percorrere un sentiero pericoloso in piena corsa, il problema era che nonostante sapesse di star correndo, aveva la sensazione che una forza esterna lo stesse bloccando.  
Doveva ritrovare l’equilibrio, non poteva agitarsi in quel momento o avrebbe aumentato i sospetti del ragazzo accanto.   
-Woo?? Woo?? Ci sei? – si sentì dall’altra parte del telefono. In quegli istanti era rimasto in silenzio a causa del panico.  
Il minorenne si voltò verso San, il quale non aveva smesso di fissarlo, aspettando una risposta. Ricordò a sé stesso di stare tranquillo e prese un bel respiro.  
-C-ci sono, vengo io da te, ci vediamo a scuola, ciao. – disse, pigiando lo schermo del suo Samsung per chiudere la chiamata. Subito dopo affrontò il ventottenne.  
-Hai sentito male, non è successo nulla. – affermò, raccogliendo tutta la sicurezza che aveva in corpo per risultare credibile.   
Il maggiore parve quasi stizzito da quel comportamento. Non aveva il diritto di costringerlo a parlare, però il ragazzino era piombato nel proprio appartamento, quasi nel cuore della notte. Gli doveva pur qualcosa, no? In più gli aveva esplicitamente chiesto di essere sincero. Allungò una mano e prese il polso di Wooyoung tra le dita.  
-Smettila di mentirmi, smettila di prendermi per il culo, moccioso. - gli disse.  
-LASCIAMI! SONO CAZZI MIEI! – gridò il più piccolo, tentando di sfuggire alla sua presa.   
-VIENI DA ME E DEVO ANCHE FAR FINTA DI NIENTE!? TI AVEVO CHIESTO ANCHE DI NON VENIRE QUI E CREARMI ALTRI GUAI – rispose a tono il ventottenne.  
-SEI PROPRIO UNO STRONZO –   
-È PER QUESTO CHE TI PIACCIO, VERO? MENTRE TI SCOPAVO LO ADORAVI –  
Wooyoung abbassò lo sguardo frustrato e con tutte le forze che aveva, tirò il polso dalla sua parte, sbuffando per quella mancanza di spazio. Perché si comportava così con lui?   
-Si, si, cazzo, mi è piaciuto eccome. Ma a te anche. – commentò il più piccolo.  
San fece per aggiungere qualcosa, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì altro che aria. Davanti a sé non aveva il ragazzino che aveva visto finora, bensì la figura che aveva incontrato nel club la scorsa sera. Era come un personaggio che veniva fuori in certe occasioni. Scosse la testa per far scivolare via quei pensieri.   
-Allora non lamentarti se mi comporto come tale. Ora dimmi che cavolo ti hanno fatto e soprattutto chi. – disse il maggiore.  
-Devo andare a scuola, faccio colazione fuori. Grazie di tutto, davvero. – gli rispose il sedicenne.  
-Aspetta, dove vai? Dimmelo, ti prego. – lo implorò San.  
-Tanto che ti importa? Lo fai solo per il tuo lavoro, non per me. Ora vado. – affermò Wooyoung allontanandosi dal ragazzo per dirigersi verso l’uscita della camera, a passo svelto.  
Il corvino cercò di muoversi il più in fretta possibile, dato che era ancora steso sul letto.  
-WOOYOUNG, ASPETTA! – urlò, ma prima che potesse dire altro, il ragazzino era già fuori dall’appartamento. Non poteva ricorrerlo o avrebbe destato i sospetti di qualche suo vicino. Sospirò esasperato.  
-San, va tutto bene? Sentivamo gridare… - disse Hongjoong. Quest’ultimo era uscito dalla cucina, mollando anche la colazione che Seonghwa aveva preparato.   
-No, non va bene un cazzo. – rispose il ventottenne.   
All’improvviso gli venne un’idea, rischiosa sì, ma pur sempre un’idea.   
-Hongjoong, potresti trovarmi alcune informazioni? -


	11. Let me tell you of just how beautiful he feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He is so beautiful,but I love in energy, so let me tell you of just how beautiful he feels"

I giorni non facevano che passare senza sosta. Il tempo sembrava personificato da una clessidra: le ore e i secondi trascorrevano, senza che avessero un punto fermo e allo stesso modo, quel ritmo che appariva infinito, in realtà stava per venire meno. Tutto sembrava avere un’aria più tesa del solito, persino la città assorbiva questa tensione: il traffico era congestionato, dotato di un’irremovibile lentezza che provocava il caos, i lavoratori sembravano più irascibili del solito. Il mondo stava forse andando al contrario?   
Quell’inspiegabile moto era ciò che penetrava nell’animo di Choi San, il quale era intento a leggere le informazioni che gli aveva consegnato segretamente Hongjoong. Avrebbe potuto chiedere anche a qualche suo collega nell’azienda in cui lavorava, ma non si fidava di nessuno di loro, dato che avrebbero potuto usare il tutto per far carriera e far indietreggiare il ventottenne. La meschinità era parte del loro essere e non ci avrebbero pensato due volte, pur di poter guadagnare punti. Invece il maggiore non solo era suo amico fidato, ma anche un bravissimo hacker che si occupava della sicurezza delle banche della città. Non era un caso se riusciva a scovare più di dieci truffatori al giorno. Perciò nessuno era più competente di lui in questo genere di cose.   
Al principio, il suo amico sembrò essere riluttante riguardo quel particolare favore che il corvino gli aveva chiesto. Nonostante fosse bravo a trovare qualunque persona esistente sulla terra, solo con l’utilizzo di qualche click, Hongjoong aveva sempre rispettato la privacy di ogni utente e non. Nessuno gli credeva quando affermava di non aver mai cercato di hackerare l’account del suo ragazzo, ma le cose stavano proprio così.   
Riuscì a convincere il maggiore solo dopo un bel po' di suppliche e di spiegazioni. Sapeva che era rischioso e che avrebbe potuto passare dei guai seri, dopotutto erano dati personali, quelli che, alla fine, aveva ricevuto. Voleva sapere la verità sul sedicenne e se quello era l’unico modo, allora non si sarebbe tirato indietro, avrebbe fatto di tutto per venire a capo della questione.   
Hongjoong aveva fatto l’impossibile per fornirgli le informazioni quanto prima possibile. Doveva star attento a non farsi beccare da qualcuno in ufficio e a causa di questo fatto, ci aveva impiegato meno di una settimana, consegnando i dati direttamente a casa del corvino, dove non avrebbe destato nessun sospetto, visto che ci andava abitualmente.   
Dal momento in cui si era ritrovato in casa, con tutto ciò che poteva sapere su Wooyoung, non aveva risposto a nessuna chiamata, inserendo la segreteria per chi avesse avuto il bisogno di dirgli qualcosa di importante. Non doveva lavorare, dato che era domenica e poteva approfittarne.   
Decise di mettersi comodo, prima di leggere. Si sentiva strano, non sapeva dire se fosse emozionato, nervoso, frustrato o semplicemente in colpa per il fatto che stesse per violare la privacy del minorenne. Ciò di cui era certo è che sentiva lo stomaco in subbuglio. Doveva rilassarsi, così prese della vodka dallo scaffale e ne bevve un bicchiere. Aveva sempre dell’alcol di riserva per queste situazioni.   
Si accomodò sul divano, respirò profondamente e con una mano tenne il bicchiere, mentre con quella libera iniziò a sfogliare il sottile fascicolo.   
Le prime righe non dicevano granché, se non quello che già sapeva, tranne per il cognome. Finalmente conosceva il suo nome completo, “Jung Wooyoung”, il che non era cosa da poco, visto che non avevano avuto chissà quale dialogo. Sorrise al pensiero di avere quel prezioso dettaglio nella mente.  
San proseguì nella lettura, arrivando proprio al punto che suscitava maggior interesse nel ventottenne, ossia la famiglia del ragazzino.  
-Vediamo, mh coniugi Jung blah blah questo non mi serve. - disse a sé stesso, mentre era intento a leggere.  
Le informazioni riguardanti i genitori di Wooyoung erano dannatamente inferiori all’idea che si era fatto San. I due lavoravano insieme; il padre era un potente uomo d’affari, mentre la madre era un legale. Addirittura, veniva riportata la loro istruzione, comprese le date riguardanti la loro laurea. Perché non veniva approfondita la loro vita? Nemmeno in ambito lavorativo? Sembrava che qualcuno avesse cancellato metà passato.   
La spiegazione arrivò nel momento in cui trovò qualcosa che sorprese il corvino, ma che non lo sconvolse del tutto, poiché aveva avuto la medesima esperienza. I genitori del sedicenne erano morti, quando Wooyoung aveva solo un anno. Per non parlare del fatto che il ragazzino non avesse parenti, solo alcuni che abitavano all’estero o in altri luoghi. L’unico tutore era un certo Jung Taeyong, un uomo di quarantadue anni.  
Che fosse lui a creare problemi al ragazzino? Aveva persino dei precedenti, tra cui un paio di furti, guida in stato di ebrezza e denunce provenienti da differenti risse.  
Com’era riuscito a farla franca con un curriculum come quello? Avrebbe avuto una prodigiosa carriera all’inferno.  
Il ventottenne continuò la sua lettura e più andava avanti, più la mente lo portava a pensare che fosse proprio quello zio il famoso “problema famigliare”.   
Il sangue ribolliva nelle vene nell’immaginare che Wooyoung venisse anche solo sfiorato da quell’essere. Si ritrovò così irritato, tanto da dimenticarsi completamente della vodka, dopo un paio di sorsi.   
Doveva indagare da vicino. Sapeva dove abitava il ragazzino, dato che lo aveva accompagnato a casa, perciò non doveva nemmeno segnarsi l’indirizzo che compariva accanto allo schedario dell’uomo. Nulla era sicuro, ma non poteva nemmeno far finta di niente, dopo aver visto il minorenne così agitato e quasi stanco, rassegnato.   
Controllò l’orologio, assicurandosi di avere abbastanza tempo per giungere a casa del ragazzino. Magari avrebbe beccato persino Wooyoung a casa oppure no, visto che era un giorno festivo. Le possibilità erano immense, ma non poteva lasciar perdere proprio ora, dopo aver corso già un bel rischio. Sbuffò sonoramente e prese le chiavi della sua auto, dopo aver messo su una giacca pesante, la quale era adornata da una pelliccetta bianca. Ormai era dicembre e il freddo si faceva sentire, aveva già altro a cui pensare, non poteva ammalarsi, soprattutto per il lavoro.   
Chiuse la porta dell’appartamento a chiave, portando i documenti di Hongjoong con sé. Il proprietario del condominio aveva pur sempre le chiavi e avrebbe potuto trovare quei fogli in qualsiasi momento, perciò era più sicuro averli addosso.   
Finalmente si trovava all’esterno del palazzo, davanti alla sua preziosa vettura. Doveva ammettere che era nervoso, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva come il protagonista di qualche poliziesco. Da quanto non faceva cazzate simili nella sua vita? Era dalla morte dei suoi genitori che non si sfogava un po'. Si sentiva come un ventenne appena affacciato al mondo.   
Sorrise a sé stesso, attraverso lo specchietto, poi mise in moto e con sguardo deciso, guidò fino alla sua destinazione.   
Durante il viaggio guardò per qualche secondo il sedile accanto al proprio, quello che l’ultima volta era stato occupato dal soggetto dei suoi pensieri. Gli vennero in mente tutte le espressioni che fece il giovane, il modo in cui aveva iniziato a ridere mentre era in chiamata con Seonghwa, lo sguardo che gli diede quando si salutarono la prima volta...  
Gli venne quasi una sorta di nostalgia nel riaffiorare quella giornata. Non aveva mai avuto qualcuno che riempisse i suoi giorni, qualcuno che fosse presente, a parte i suoi amici.  
Il flusso delle sue emozioni venne bloccato dal suo imminente arrivo davanti l’abitazione del ragazzino. L’aveva osservata da lontano e questa volta gli toccava sfidare quella barriera. Non sapeva bene a cosa andasse incontro, tutto poteva succedere.   
Scese dall’auto e andò a passo spedito verso l’entrata della casa, suonando poi il campanello. I secondi in cui si ritrovò ad attendere, gli sembrarono eterni, come in una fiaba, solo che in questo caso non ci sarebbe stato un lieto fine, ma ben altro.  
San non vide arrivare nessuno, così pigiò una seconda volta il citofono e solo in quel momento udì dei piccoli movimenti intorno alla serratura, come se qualcuno stesse per aprire ed era proprio come immaginava il ragazzo, poiché davanti a sé si presentò un uomo dai tratti abbastanza marcati, con corporatura robusta. Il consumo di alcol era ben visibile sul viso di quella figura, infatti appariva più vecchio di quanto non fosse riportato sul fascicolo.   
-Chi è che mi disturba a quest’ora? – chiese irritato l’uomo.  
Il ragazzo non rispose, bensì gli fece una domanda a sua volta.   
-È lei Jung Taeyong? –   
-Chi vuole saperlo? -   
-Un amico di suo nipote. – rispose San, senza aggiungere il proprio nome a ciò che aveva detto. Non erano vicinissimi, eppure il corvino poteva sentire l’odore dell’alcol pervadere le sue narici. Lo trovava disgustoso.   
-Wooyoung? Quel pezzente non ha amici che io non conosca. Chi cazzo sei tu? -   
-Gliel’ho detto. Sono un amico e la prego di darmi del lei. – disse, marcando l’ultima frase.   
-Senti, io non devo dare del lei a nessuno. Che cazzo vuoi? – continuò la figura rozza.  
Il ventottenne non ne poteva più di far finta che non ci fosse nessun problema. Aveva provato con le buone, ma a quanto sembrava doveva passare alle maniere forti e andare dritto al punto. Aveva già avuto conferma che l’uomo fosse tutt’ora un ubriacone e che non fosse capace di gestire certe situazioni, perciò doveva solo andare avanti.  
-Allora sarò breve: è lei che da problemi al ragazzino? Cosa fa, lo picchia per caso?! –   
-QUEL PEZZO DI MERDA, CHE TI HA DETTO?! QUELLO SPORCO FROCIO. ADESSO VA IN GIRO A RACCONTARE STRONZATE. –   
-Ah, io non credo proprio siano stronzate. E non si azzardi a parlare di lui in questo modo. – disse fermo San. Il suo viso aveva assunto dei tratti particolarmente duri, come quelli di un lupo, pronto ad attaccare per difendere il proprio branco.   
-Oh, aspetta aspetta, non dirmi che quella puttanella ti ha succhiato il cazzo, vero? È per questo che ci tieni tanto. Nessuno ci troverebbe altro in lui, mi sorprende persino che qualcuno gli sia amico. Ammetto che deve saper usare bene la bocca - disse l’uomo con una risata che avrebbe fatto raggelare chiunque. Era evidente che non fosse del tutto lucido, rispondeva seguendo l’impulso, non accorgendosi nemmeno di star aggravando la situazione o più semplicemente non se ne curava.  
Il ventottenne non ci vide più, le vene del capo diventarono improvvisamente visibili, comprese quelle del collo; i suoi pugni si strinsero fino a divenire quasi bianchi intorno alle nocche. La rabbia si era impadronita di lui. Il corpo scattò in automatico e tramortì la figura che aveva davanti a sé, strattonandola per la camicia sudicia che quest’ultima portava.  
-SCHIFOSO BASTARDO! LUI VALE PIU’ DI QUANTO QUELLA TUA LURIDA BOCCA SAPPIA DIRE! NON AZZARDARTI PIU’ A PARLARE DI WOOYOUNG IN QUESTO MODO O TE NE PENTIRAI. TU NON HAI IDEA DEI CONTATTI CHE HO, LA PAGHERAI! – urlò in faccia al tutore, mollando il tessuto della sua camicia, per poi voltargli le spalle e andarsene. Nel mentre la risata dell’uomo pervase l’aria, arrivando fino alle orecchie del corvino.  
-Scoprirò chi sei, ragazzo e quando lo farò, tu passerai dei guai e Wooyoung dovrà pagarla il doppio per colpa tua. – disse l’uomo, non smettendo di ridere, come solo un malato di mente poteva fare.  
Chi avrebbe vinto questa battaglia? Ognuno era una pedina, ma chi comandava veramente il gioco?


	12. He's in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s better to be held  
> Than holding on"

Il silenzio è l’arma più potente. Questo è ciò che aveva affermato una volta, qualcuno, in un tempo indefinito.   
Il silenzio può avere diverse sfumature. Può star a significare l’affievolirsi di una fiamma, di una passione, può essere la dimostrazione di un’emozione che non trova parole, può ricordare l’attesa di qualcosa che deve avvenire o nascere, può paragonarsi ad una pausa, la quale a sua volta può essere infinita o meno…  
Sebbene ci siano tanti colori, tra questi vi è uno che spicca e spaventa più degli altri, ovvero l’impossibilità di poter tradurre proprio quella mancanza di suoni, eventi e parole. Tutto viene ridotto ad un vicolo cieco che non lascia spazio alla razionalità. Era come assistere all’imminente arrivo di una tempesta e dover rimanere fermi, immobili, con lo sguardo puntato in alto, senza poter far nulla.   
Questa era proprio la sfumatura del silenzio, che San stava sperimentando sulla sua pelle.   
Da quando era tornato a casa, dopo lo scontro con lo zio di Wooyoung, non aveva avuto più notizie di quest’ultimo. Non che prima lo vedesse ogni giorno, ma almeno riceveva qualche traccia. Non voleva averlo nella sua vita, eppure aveva persino scavato nel suo passato, frugato tra i suoi dati, provato interesse e altre sensazioni contrastanti. Non sapeva nemmeno in che guaio si era cacciato, dopo aver quasi minacciato il tutore del ragazzino.   
Aveva passato il resto di quella giornata a ragionare su ciò che gli aveva detto Taeyong, sulle eventuali conseguenze. Le sue parole rimbombavano nella mente come un lungo eco che non trovava una barriera per poter cessare. Non voleva che il sedicenne corresse pericoli a causa sua. L’unico desiderio che aveva era quello di poter rivedere Wooyoung, avere il suo sguardo addosso, sentire la sua voce, leggergli dentro, giocare con i suoi comportamenti e molto altro. Ci aveva quasi preso gusto ad averlo intorno.   
Avrebbe potuto chiamarlo in qualsiasi momento, dato che sulle informazioni, che gli aveva procurato Hongjoong, era compreso il numero di cellulare, eppure non lo fece. Si era intrufolato fin troppo nella sua vita, voleva che fosse lui a decidere il passo successivo, se ce ne fosse stato uno. Sapeva bene che sarebbe venuto a conoscenza del fatto che si fosse presentato a casa sua, presto o tardi. Doveva e poteva solo attendere.   
Questo fu esattamente ciò che fece durante susseguirsi dei giorni, dopo l’accaduto. Ricominciò la sua solita routine, scacciando via i pensieri ingombranti il più possibile. Andò al lavoro, fece persino degli straordinari, per tenersi occupato, uscì con i suoi amici, ai quali non rivelò nulla dello scontro avvenuto con il tutore, nonostante le occhiate furtive che Hongjoong gli dedicava. Passò i pochi buchi liberi delle sue giornate mettendo su dei nuovi progetti da presentare alla compagnia.   
Dicembre era il mese in cui tutte le aziende tiravano fuori idee per l’inizio del nuovo anno. In quel periodo il marketing era più competitivo del solito e tutti i direttori spremevano i propri dipendenti, soprattutto i migliori, pur di accreditarsi qualche punto in più. Non era infatti, un caso se la sua scrivania era piena zeppa di fogli ricchi di schemi, scarabocchi, parole chiave, discorsi appuntati… sembrava lo studio di uno scrittore o di qualche personaggio legato al mondo dell’editoria. San appuntava tutto quello che gli veniva in mente, anche quando si presentava l’ora per andare a dormire. In quel caso usava un taccuino apposito, che teneva sul comodino, munito di evidenziatori e penne.   
Con il passare dei giorni, il corvino si immerse sempre più nel suo lavoro, non rendendosi nemmeno conto che era già passata una settimana e mezza e non aveva avuto modo di sentire o di vedere Wooyoung. Continuava a pensare a lui durante quelle piccole pause che si concedeva, le quali erano formate solitamente da dieci minuti, giusto il tempo per una commissione veloce, un caffè al volo o una sigaretta da gustare, dato che tendeva a fumare quando era sotto stress.   
Una sera, durante il consumo di una di queste abitudini, si affacciò alla finestra che dava all’esterno del condominio, per prendere una boccata d’aria. Stanco com’era, si appoggiò al lato della parete, tenendosi in equilibrio con l’aiuto dei fianchi. Puntò gli occhi verso i passanti ed iniziò a inspirare il sapore dolciastro della nicotina che solleticava il suo palato e si estendeva per le vie respiratorie. Quello che aveva davanti a sé era un paesaggio già visto, con le auto che andavano avanti e indietro, le moto che impennavano, approfittando dello spazio e i passanti che ultimamente non facevano altro che andare da una parte all’altra a causa dell’arrivo delle feste natalizie e conseguentemente dell’accaparrarsi il regalo migliore.   
Il ventottenne avrebbe definito tutto ciò quasi come un’opera artistica vista e rivista sui libri di scuola: essa poteva incuriosire da lontano, ma se non lo si vedeva dal vivo, non si poteva ricevere lo stesso effetto ed è proprio lì che avrebbe collocato quel panorama, in un vecchio libro di scuola usato. Anche perché non aveva mai avuto modo di passare un Natale come si deve.  
Sbuffò e spense la cicca sulla superficie del portacenere che si era portato dietro. Stava perdendo solo del tempo prezioso, dato che doveva andare anche comprare qualcosa per la cena. Il suo frigo era praticamente vuoto.   
Seonghwa cucinava spesso per lui, invitandolo anche a casa, come una specie di figlio. A causa della mente occupata e del lavoro, non aveva trovato un momento per andare da lui, perciò si era ritrovato senza abbastanza scorte di cibo.  
Si precipitò in strada, cercando di terminare quella commissione il prima possibile, ignorando le vetrine ricche di decorazioni natalizie e le piccole lucine che sfavillavano lungo gli incroci. Natale lo aveva sempre fatto sentire più solo di quanto già non fosse. Il gruppo organizzava degli incontri a tema, durante quell’arco di tempo, ma non era la stessa cosa senza una vera famiglia, per quanto volesse loro bene.   
Chissà se il sedicenne provava la stessa cosa. Le loro storie erano simili. Forse lo era anche il modo di percepire le cose? Avrebbe voluto tanto saperlo, poter parlare con lui e chiedergli come si sentisse, ma con il trascorrere delle giornate, quel desiderio sembrava avverarsi sempre meno.   
Perso nuovamente tra i suoi pensieri, entrò all’interno del supermercato più vicino. Non aveva molta voglia di cucinare, voleva qualcosa che lo ispirasse, ma che allo stesso tempo fosse veloce. Continuò a adocchiare i vari scaffali, in cerca di qualcosa che attirasse la sua attenzione, non sapendo che una certa figura incappucciata lo guardava a qualche metro di distanza.   
Al principio il ventottenne non ci fece affatto caso, troppo preso dalle sue stesse azioni. Solo quando si piegò per prendere delle bibite, si accorse con la coda dell’occhio che qualcuno lo stava osservando con insistenza.  
Che fosse qualcuno mandato dallo zio del ragazzino per tenerlo sotto controllo? O magari era qualche malintenzionato, non ne aveva idea. L’unica certezza è che doveva correre il rischio e provare a vedere che faccia avesse questo fantomatico tizio.   
Si alzò lentamente, proprio per prendere un bel respiro e con uno scatto si voltò verso la figura in questione. Non seppe se fosse meno o vero, stentava a crederci. Non sapeva se fosse un’allucinazione o meno. Forse era ubriaco della sua stessa mente, che ora lo derideva e gli faceva immaginare cose, ma non poteva essere così, perché nella sua testa, Wooyoung non aveva il viso malconcio. Era tutto vero quello che stava accadendo.  
-Wooyoung- si ritrovò a sussurrare San, con uno sguardo indecifrabile.  
Il ragazzino cominciò a indietreggiare, impaurito da qualcosa.  
-Wooyoung, aspetta, non scappare di nuovo. Che ti è successo? – disse nuovamente il corvino, cercando di avvicinarsi, con cautela.  
Il più piccolo non rispose. L’unica sua reazione era quella di guardare il maggiore con occhi e bocca spalancati.  
All’ennesimo tentativo di approcciarsi in maniera lenta, il minorenne si guardò intorno ed iniziò a correre per il corridoio.  
San non poteva lasciarlo andare via, non ora che lo aveva così vicino, per non parlare di quei segni che aveva sul viso. Poteva essere in grave pericolo.  
-WOOYOUNG, SMETTILA DI SCAPPARE! – grido per farsi sentire abbastanza, prima di alzare il passo e inseguire il ragazzino. Il ventottenne era allenato e non gli ci volle molto per riuscire a raggiungerlo, intrappolandolo tra le sue braccia.  
-LASCIAMI! NON MI GUARDARE! – gli urlò in faccia, il minore.  
Per fortuna non c’erano molti clienti all’interno del supermercato, altrimenti qualcuno avrebbe sicuramente chiamato la sicurezza per tutto quel baccano.  
San lo fece voltare verso di sé e gli prese il viso tra le mani. Ciò che vide lo fece quasi trasalire. Il volto del ragazzo era letteralmente ricoperto di macchie violacee e giallognole, come se fosse stato picchiato più volte e forse era veramente accaduto ciò; il labbro inferiore era tagliato in due, ancora macchiato di sangue fresco. Quel viso bellissimo, ammaliante, affascinante, fresco come una rosa, ora era ridotto a brandelli. Ecco perché non lo aveva riconosciuto subito. Lui che metteva in mostra il suo corpo il più possibile, lui che adorava farsi guardare, costretto a coprire persino il suo viso.  
-Che ti ha fatto...- susurrò il ventottenne, sfiorando la sua pelle, come se avesse un pezzo di porcellana tra le mani.  
Il ragazzino cercò di spingerlo via, ma non aveva abbastanza forze. Abbassò lo sguardo e delle piccole goccioline rigarono le sue guance.  
-È colpa tua. È colpa tua. Dovevi stare fermo. – disse tra un singhiozzo ed un altro.   
San mollò la presa, non riuscendo a spiccicare una parola.   
-È colpa tua. È COLPA TUA, STRONZO. – ripeté il sedicenne, prima di iniziare a sfogare la sua frustrazione contro il corpo del maggiore, colpendo più volte il suo petto. Era una reazione normale, dato che aveva sicuramente dovuto lottare per tenere tutto dentro.   
Dopo una manciata di minuti, il minore si calmò, respirando faticosamente, come se avesse consumato le ultime energie che aveva.   
Il corvino rimase in silenzio a sua volta, osservandolo. Aveva tutto il diritto di prendersela con lui, per questo non reagì minimamente. Nell’aria c’era tensione, proprio come la prima volta in cui si erano incontrati. Ambedue volevano tirar fuori emozioni che cercavano di nascondere, come se fosse un segreto.   
-È colpa mia. Ora lasciami rimediare, vieni con me. – disse San, tendendogli la mano.  
Wooyoung fissò il pavimento. Era rimasto chiuso in camera per giorni, non volendo farsi vedere da nessuno e proprio quando aveva deciso di uscire dalla sua tana, le sue gambe lo avevano portato sino a lì, facendolo camminare per ore e ore. Se odiava il corvino per essersi messo in mezzo, perché era arrivato fin lì?  
-Avanti, Woo, resta con me, almeno per qualche giorno. Può venire anche Yeosang, se vuoi, ma non tornare a casa, non ora. – gli disse San, cercando di incontrare il suo sguardo. Sperava che gli dicesse di sì. Voleva tenerlo al sicuro. Voleva proteggerlo. Voleva essere colui che subiva il tempore della pioggia al suo posto, mentre l'acqua scorreva sui loro corpi; voleva essere la sua bugia, mentre lui godeva del sapore dolce-amaro della verità; voleva essere il suo giardino ricco di spine, mentre lui fioriva come una rosa.

Voleva che tutto questo accadesse per davvero. I suoi vicini, con un po' di attenzione, non avrebbero notato nulla. 

Dopo istanti, che sembrarono ore, il più piccolo prese parola.  
-Va bene, salvami, almeno tu. – rispose il minore, stringendo la sua mano.  
Il maggiore annuì, facendogli un cenno con la testa per farsi seguire.  
Forse per la prima volta nella loro vita, nessuno dei due si sentiva solo o abbandonato. Si sentivano quasi a casa.


	13. I know you, you are in my stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We met at the end of world and sat hand in hand as the stars went out"

Sullo sfondo di una Seul dal paesaggio incantato, quasi come se fosse appena uscito da una fiaba d’inverno, un condominio ospitava due ragazzi infreddoliti, ricoperti da piccoli fiocchi di neve, sparsi dalla testa ai piedi.  
Non capitava tutti i giorni che la città si imbiancasse in quel modo. Sembrava una coperta calda, che copriva, con cura, tutto ciò che le si presentava dinnanzi. Aveva provato a farlo anche con San e Wooyoung, ma questi erano stati più veloci di lei, riuscendo a rintanarsi nel palazzo in cui abitava il maggiore, come due uccellini che cercavano il loro nido.  
Chissà se era stata una coincidenza il fatto che avesse iniziato a nevicare così tanto, proprio quando i due ragazzi si erano presi per mano e avevano cominciato a correre senza un motivo specifico.  
Ormai nascosti da occhi indiscreti, soprattutto quelli dei vicini, il corvino e il ragazzino ripresero fiato, dopo tutto lo sforzo fatto. Potevano finalmente rilassarsi, abbassare la guardia per qualche momento.  
-Vieni, dobbiamo fare una doccia calda. Ti direi di farla da solo, ma se uno dei due aspetta, rischia di prendersi un bel malanno. I nostri vestiti sono fradici e freddi, la neve si sta sciogliendo velocemente. – spiegò San al minore. Quest’ultimo non disse nulla a tal proposito, si ritrovò solo ad annuire. Gli sembrava come di essere in un incantesimo, come se il maggiore lo stesse ammaliando attraverso la magia, ma era consapevole che non era così, era per questo che aveva perso la testa per lui.  
Al suo annuire, il ventottenne gli prese la mano per l’ennesima volta in quella serata e si fece seguire dal più piccolo. Sapeva bene che l’altro conosceva la posizione della stanza, però gli venne naturale condurlo lì.  
I loro passi erano morbidi, lenti, nonostante avessero una certa fretta, viste le loro condizioni. Nell’aria c’era un’attesa quasi piacevole. Nessuno dei due aveva idea di quello che sarebbe successo dopo, ma entrambi sapevano che non se ne sarebbero pentiti e che ne avrebbero gioito, in un modo o nell’altro.  
Pochi metri di distanza e raggiunsero l’interno del bagno. Fino a quel momento, San aveva portato con sé il minore, dandogli le spalle, mentre le dita erano intrecciate. Improvvisamente si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il ragazzino, il quale lo osservava con un misto di curiosità e di speranza negli occhi.  
Il ventottenne allentò la presa sulla mano, aprì il rubinetto per poter riempire la vasca di acqua calda e poi si concentrò di nuovo sul più piccolo, ricambiando quello scambio di emozioni. Non riusciva a capire cosa stesse provando esattamente. Cercava e ricercava un termine adatto nella sua testa, ma ciò che gli veniva in mente era solo il nome del ragazzino.  
-Iniziamo a spogliarci. – affermò, dopo qualche minuto.  
Il minore ancora non spiccicava parola, da quando erano entrati all’interno dell’appartamento. Anche lui cercava di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Avrebbe dovuto provare rancore per San, invece era lì, con lui, a cercare di compiacerlo in qualsiasi modo, sebbene sapesse che non vi fosse necessità di farlo. Portò una mano sopra la cerniera della sua felpa, facendola scorrere, mentre l’altra iniziava a sbottonare i jeans, il tutto senza mai smettere di fissare il maggiore.  
Il corvino copiò a sua volta le mosse del più piccolo, facendo scendere dalle spalle la giacca pesante, che si era portato dietro, per poi concentrarsi sulla camicia di velluto, di colore viola, iniziando a far intravedere la sua pelle chiara. Nel mentre Wooyoung si liberò persino della maglia che di solito portava sotto i vestiti, finendo per rimanere in boxer. Non li tolse subito, aspettò che il più grande fosse nelle medesime condizioni e quando ciò avvenne, entrambi tesero una mano reciprocamente, stringendola, mentre con quella libera fecero scivolare l’ultimo indumento rimasto, ritrovandosi completamente nudi l’uno di fronte all’altro. Nessuno dei due si vergognava in quell’istante, nemmeno il sedicenne, nonostante portasse ancora addosso i segni lasciati dallo zio. Il ventottenne dal canto suo lo trovava bellissimo, come se quei lividi fossero delle sfumature aggiunte da un pittore su una tela. Era l’incarnazione della perfezione nell’imperfezione.  
Si divorarono con lo sguardo, sempre senza fretta, godendo della visuale che stavano ricevendo. Niente li avrebbe destati, se non fosse stato per il suono dell’acqua che segnava ormai il limite di sopportazione della vasca.  
Dato che San era il padrone dell’appartamento, toccò a lui abbandonare nuovamente il paronama, per poter chiudere il rubinetto.  
-È pronta, tocca a te prima. - disse il corvino, con un gesto del capo.  
Seguendo ciò che gli aveva detto il maggiore, Wooyoung entrò all’interno della vasca per primo, mettendosi al lato sinistro, con le braccia poggiate sul bordo e parte delle ginocchia in mostra. Fremeva dalla voglia di avere il ragazzo più grande in quello spazio limitato, voleva averlo addosso.  
San, dopo aver atteso che il sedicenne fosse pronto e comodo, prese il suo posto, sistemandosi nel lato destro del grande recipiente, aprendo le gambe per poter incorniciare quelle del minorenne e far sii che fossero incastrate per bene.  
Il calore pervase entrambi, rendendoli rilassati e sensibili, così tanto che la minima sensazione si ampliava. Una delle tante a subire questo effetto fu quella del desiderio. Essa si fece strada nella loro mente, facendo in modo che fosse comunicata attraverso il linguaggio del corpo: le pupille diventarono scure, perse in ciò che esse stavano riflettendo; la pelle cominciò a scontrarsi, a partire dai loro arti inferiori fino a quel momento incastonati, immobili; le labbra apparirono disidratate, come se fossero in cerca di acqua con cui dissetarsi; le dita non smettevano di stringere i bordi della vasca, in cerca di un contatto differente; dall’esterno era come guardare uno scontro tra preda e predatore, con la differenza che ancora non si riusciva a capire chi fosse chi.  
Infatti, passarono intensi attimi a studiarsi, aspettando che uno dei due facesse una mossa. La voglia di San cresceva sempre più. Si era detto tante volte no. Costringendosi a non cercare il contatto fisico con il minore, ma oramai quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo dei suoi problemi, visto tutto quello che aveva combinato. Con tutte quelle emozioni che vagavano per il suo corpo, il corvino fu il primo a rompere l’equilibrio che si era creato, allungando una mano verso il minore, il quale sembrava che non avesse aspettato altro per tutto il tempo.  
L’arto superiore del maggiore si poggiò sulla gamba del più piccolo, spingendosi poi all’interno di essa, lentamente. Il ragazzino tremò a quel gesto, ringraziando il fatto che avesse la superficie della vasca alle spalle.  
-Vieni. – gli disse, facendogli ricordare il momento in cui aveva incontrato il ventottenne nel supermercato.  
Come se fosse sotto l’effetto di una droga a cui non poteva resistere, Wooyoung si alzò, puntando le ginocchia sul fondo della vasca, per farsi strada verso il ragazzo. Lo fece finché non incontrò un piacevole ostacolo, un ostacolo che non voleva assolutamente superare.  
Con estrema sensualità ed eleganza, si sedette sul basso ventre del più grande, facendo sospirare entrambi. San avrebbe paragonato la figura del sedicenne a un re che siede sul proprio trono. Era l’immagine perfetta per descrivere quel momento. Era come avere oro tra le proprie dita e il corvino voleva testare quella ricchezza. Fece scorrere il palmo delle mani sulla pelle del minore, fino ad arrivare all’altezza dei fianchi, per poi stringerli. Durante quei movimenti le loro intimità si sfiorarono più volte, dando loro un assaggio di quella mancanza che avevano sentito l’uno senza l’altro, ma i due non si accontentavano, desideravano di più.  
Wooyoung si fece avanti in quel corteggiamento fisico, mettendo le braccia intorno al collo del maggiore, percependo il suo respiro sul petto, data la vicinanza. Proprio come appariva nella testa di San, il sedicenne cercava di abbracciare il suo trono, fino a diventarne un tutt’uno.  
Il corvino massaggiò i fianchi del ragazzino, scendendo giù, fino a circondare i suoi glutei, che strinse tra le dita, facendo mozzare il fiato al loro proprietario. Quella reazione non fece altro che incuriosire il più grande, il quale approfittò del fatto che fossero in acqua, per poter avvicinare un dito all’interno dell’apertura del minore, provocando un mugolio da parte di quest’ultimo, che socchiuse gli occhi, imprigionato in quel calore prodotto da entrambi, come se fossero una scintilla.  
Persino la stanza non soffriva più il freddo, ormai surriscaldata da quello che stava succedendo al suo interno. Solo lei era testimone dell’atto. Solo lei stava osservando i baci che il custode lasciava sul collo dell’ospite o il continuo annusare della pelle di quest’ultimo, come se fosse un profumo costoso e ogni goccia valesse tanto.  
-Adoro il tuo odore- disse infatti, San.  
Il minore si fece sfuggire una piccola risata, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui.  
-Me lo hai già detto. – gli rispose.  
-Ma io voglio sentirlo di più. – aggiunse il corvino, con la bocca semichiusa come se stesse aspettando un segnale da parte del suo corpo, mentre le mani giocavano con l’apertura del ragazzino. Quest’ultimo si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, sforzandosi di non emettere suoni imbarazzanti. Il corvino capì che il ragazzo era più che pronto, così fece risalire le sue mani sui fianchi, per poi sollevarlo di poco ed entrare dentro di lui. Dovette costringersi a mantenere il controllo, per non far sii che la mente si annebbiasse a causa del piacere.  
Il minorenne, dal canto suo, aumentò la presa delle braccia sul collo del più grande, mentre le gambe tremavano per l’intensità dell’atto. Ogni volta che era con San, sentiva il suo corpo divenire vergine, come se tutte le emozioni fossero duplicate.  
-Sei stato con qualcuno, mentre non ci siamo visti? – chiese il maggiore, come se avesse diritto di domandarlo.  
Il minore non gli rispose, troppo preso da quella presenza all’interno del suo corpo, troppo vulnerabile, in preda a quelle sensazioni che gli erano mancate. L’unica cosa che fece fu quella di guardare altrove, come se avesse un segreto, quando non era così.  
Il maggiore non si arrese e cominciò a spingere, sotterrando il proprio membro all’interno del suo corpo. Voleva fargli perdere il controllo.  
-Dimmelo. – ordinò, assottigliando lo sguardo e variando il ritmo delle spinte, proprio per non farlo abituare.  
-N-gh..no…non c’è stato nessuno. - rispose finalmente, Wooyoung.  
A quella sua affermazione, San prese tra le mani il viso del minore, fissando intensamente i suoi occhi, come se volesse divorare la sua anima, non cessando di muoversi.  
-Dimmi che sono l’unico, dimmelo. –  
Il ragazzino quasi venne per quelle sue parole. Piccoli brividi si fecero strada lungo la sua schiena, tanto da fargliela inarcare, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Si sentiva perso, stremato da tutto quello che stava provando, voleva una tregua e la voleva proprio attraverso il ventottenne.  
Si strinse a lui, lasciandosi andare completamente.  
-Sei l’unico, sei sempre stato l’unico. – sussurrò all’orecchio del più grande. Quest’ultimo, con uno scatto ribaltò le posizioni, portando a sé le gambe del sedicenne, in modo che esse gli circondassero il punto vita.  
-Dio, quanto ti ho aspettato. – gli disse, prima di abbassarsi sulla sua figura e decidere volontariamente di concedere per sempre un pezzo di sé stesso.  
Quella notte non smise di nevicare nemmeno per un minuto, a Seul.


	14. The way you make me feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is the essence of Christmas

Seul si risvegliò dipinta di bianco. Chiunque avrebbe potuto paragonarla alla città di Atlantide; con la differenza che al posto dell’acqua, si scorgeva neve ovunque. Il freddo pungente, compagno di quest’ultima, penetrava l’atmosfera e si intrufolava nelle case dei cittadini, curiosando in giro, invadendo anche la privacy di qualche coppietta intenta ancora a farsi coccolare dal mondo dei sogni. Tra queste vi era una che stava per sbocciare, timida, insicura, come un germoglio. Un germoglio coperto da un bozzolo di lenzuola candide, le quali servivano da scudo contro il nuovo arrivato o almeno questo era l’intento, poiché nonostante fosse coperto, un certo ragazzino diveniva sempre più irrequieto, cercando quanto calore possibile riuscisse a trovare. Ciò comprendeva lo stare appiccicato al corpo del ragazzo accanto.   
A causa della vicinanza, erano divenuti un tutt’uno. Non si distinguevano nemmeno le sfumature della loro pelle. Per non parlare degli arti che erano incastrati come in un puzzle appena completato. Il loro battiti lenti scandivano il tempo, dando senso alle ore, ai minuti e ai secondi. Non era un caso se entrambi si erano stretti l’un l’altro, prima di addormentarsi.   
Un ennesimo movimento da parte del più piccolo, fece destare San, il quale aprì lentamente gli occhi, posandoli sulla figura, ancora mezza dormiente, del sedicenne. Ne fissò il viso, tracciandolo con lo sguardo, osservando quei lividi ancora visibili, poi allungò una mano verso le sue labbra, che sfiorò.  
-Hey – sussurrò, sapendo che l’altro lo avrebbe comunque sentito.   
Il ragazzino non fece altro che nascondersi contro di lui, poggiando il viso sul suo petto nudo. Il ventottenne iniziò a giocare con qualche ciocca dei suoi capelli, arrotolando i piccoli boccoli tra le dita.   
Aveva tempo per godersi quel momento, dato che il lavoro non avrebbe disturbato. A causa della nevicata, i suoi direttori erano rimasti bloccati a casa. Avrebbe dovuto solo mandare i progetti sui quali aveva già faticato attivamente, per giorni.   
Continuando a sfiorarlo, il maggiore cercò di richiamare la sua attenzione di nuovo.  
-Wooyoung, svegliati, baby. – sussurrò.  
Finalmente il ragazzo aprì gli occhi, rivelando quelle gocce di cioccolato che San amava tanto.  
-Buongiorno. – disse il ragazzino, con una voce che risultava più bassa del solito.   
Era la prima volta che il corvino si svegliava con qualcuno accanto, dopo una notte di passione e che avesse la calma per poter assorbire quegli istanti a sé, ma soprattutto che avesse la voglia di farlo, senza avere sempre quell’irrefrenabile istinto di abbandono. Per Wooyoung era lo stesso, dato che non doveva sfuggire alle grida mattutine dello zio. Era raro che non avesse affatto il desiderio di andare a scuola, per poter scappare dalla realtà. Voleva essere lì, con il maggiore.   
Si guardarono per qualche minuto, non dicendo nulla. Ormai la loro era diventata un’abitudine. Il silenzio regnava sovrano, finché il sedicenne non cambiò traiettoria del suo sguardo e studiò l’abitazione del più grande. Gli venne una strana idea in mente. Mancava solo una settimana a Natale e il ventottenne non aveva nemmeno una decorazione nell’appartamento. Meritavano di passare una festività insieme, meritavano di incorniciare un ricordo insieme.  
-San, compriamo un albero natalizio? Magari lo decoriamo tu ed io! Non l’ho mai fatto! – chiese eccitato il minore.  
Il diretto interessato non rispose subito, bensì fissò un punto impreciso delle lenzuola, senza un’espressione decifrabile in viso. Apparve quasi enigmatico, un po' come quando lo aveva conosciuto il più piccolo all’inizio.   
Nonostante il ragazzino fosse attratto da quel suo apparire misterioso, prese quel suo silenzio con negatività, pensando addirittura di averlo offeso in qualche modo. Così si tirò su con il busto, con l’aiuto dei gomiti, per prendere parola. Il lenzuolo scivolò dalle sue spalle, nascondendo solo ciò che vi era dalla vita in giù.   
-Non dobbiamo farlo per forza, era s- cercò di dire Wooyoung.   
-Facciamolo. – rispose San, interrompendolo.  
Il sedicenne boccheggiò per qualche istante, spalancando gli occhi.  
-DAVVERO?! – chiese meravigliato.   
Il maggiore annuì, alzandosi dal letto con uno scatto di gambe e fece qualche passo verso il ragazzino.  
-Non ho più festeggiato da quando sono morti i miei genitori. Ho fatto qualcosina con i miei amici, ma niente di più. – affermò il corvino.  
Non avevano ancora parlato delle rispettive famiglie o meglio quello che ne restava, ma lo avrebbero fatto, non appena sarebbero stati pronti.   
-Potrebbe essere un nuovo inizio. – aggiunse, protraendosi verso il ragazzo per prenderlo letteralmente in braccio, insieme alle lenzuola che gli rimanevano addosso. Quest’ultimo mise le braccia intorno al suo collo, sentendo la testa leggera come non mai. Non aveva mai avuto modo di vivere una vita normale.  
-Dai, facciamo colazione e poi andiamo al negozio. – gli disse San.  
-Va bene, ma prima devi prestarmi altri vestiti. – gli rispose il minore, accompagnato da una risata cristallina.  
Il maggiore annuì e si incamminò in direzione dell’armadio, non curandosi affatto del fatto che fosse completamente nudo, sebbene il freddo si facesse sentire.

Seguendo la loro tabella di marcia, i due fecero colazione e subito dopo filarono dritti al centro commerciale. San non era solito andarci, non quanto la gente comune almeno; andava lì solo quando aveva bisogno di qualcosa in particolare. Era un posto immenso, tanto da potersi perdere al suo interno. Perfetto per poter trovare un albero natalizio. Infatti, vi era un vero e proprio spazio dedicato alle decorazioni e a tutto quello che c’entrava con il Natale, compreso ciò che cercavano i due ragazzi.   
Non dovettero nemmeno girarci intorno, dato che Wooyoung aveva letteralmente iniziato a correre verso quella che doveva essere la sua scelta, trascinando con sé il corvino, il quale non poté opporre molta resistenza.   
-SAN, SAN, SAN, QUELLO Lì! QUELLO IN MEZZO! – urlò Wooyoung, indicando ciò che aveva visto.  
-NON URLARE! – disse il maggiore, dandogli un’occhiataccia, per poi concentrarsi sull’albero.   
Era abbastanza grande, pieno, senza buchi in mezzo ai rametti ed era persino finto, perciò il più grande non doveva nemmeno ripulire le stanze.  
-Niente male. Direi che possiamo procedere con l’acquisto. Ora mancano solo le decorazioni.   
Decisero di utilizzare il colore bianco. In onore della neve, che aveva accompagnato loro durante tutta la notte passata insieme. Fu un’altra idea del minore a cui il maggiore non si oppose, nonostante non avesse un lato così romantico. Gli bastava passare le festività insieme al sedicenne. Comprarono sia palline bianche di varie dimensioni che fiocchi del medesimo colore. Poi diedero un tocco vivace, acquistando un impianto di lucine gialle.  
Il ragazzino non vedeva l’ora di tornare nell’appartamento e poter metter mano in mezzo a quelle leccornie per gli occhi. San lo riconosceva a stenti, quando si comportava così. Sembrava un bambino e non quel ragazzo seducente che era riuscito a farlo impazzire con poco.   
Misero tutte le buste in auto, compreso ovviamente lo scatolo in cui vi era l’albero da montare e ritornarono al condominio, facendo sempre attenzione agli sguardi indagatori dei vicini.   
Non fu facile trasportare il tutto, dato che toccava al ventottenne fare su e giù per le scale. Se lo avesse aiutato il più piccolo, avrebbero rischiato di creare troppi sospetti e loro volevano godersi le festività in pace.   
-Dio, finalmente. – sospirò San, passando una mano tra i capelli. Le scale non avevano fatto altro che stancarlo il doppio.  
-Dai, ora ci divertiremo a decorare tutto. – disse Wooyoung.  
Il corvino emise un suono strozzato, come se improvvisamente si fosse ritrovato con un peso sulle spalle. Per lui ciò stava a significare che il lavoro era solo appena iniziato; il sedicenne sembrava divertito dalla scena e per tutta risposta rise, lasciando un bacio a stampo sulla guancia del maggiore.   
-Sei proprio uno stronzetto, falso angelo. – commentò San, con un ghigno stampato in volto.  
-Stai benissimo con la mia felpa, a proposito. – aggiunse.  
-Grazie, ma dovresti vedere come mi stanno i tuoi boxer, sai? – rispose sfacciatamente, il minorenne.  
Il maggiore non disse nulla, sorpassò la figura del ragazzino e si inginocchiò per aprire uno degli scatoloni che contenevano i pezzi dell’albero. Poi alzò lo sguardo e fissò il sedicenne.   
-Vieni qui. Sbrigati. – ordinò San, abbandonando per qualche secondo il suo essere paziente e pacato. Lo era stato fin troppo durante quella giornata.  
Wooyoung non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Iniziarono a mettere su l’albero, aprendo con cura tutti i rami. Entrambi si sentivano felici e allo stesso tempo straniti da quello che stava accadendo. Il maggiore percepiva un’euforia che non provava da anni. Gli sembrava di avere ancora i genitori con sé, gli sembrava di non essere solo, come quando aveva l’età del ragazzino. Il suo appartamento non era mai stato così pieno di gioia.   
Continue risate presero il posto di quei lunghi silenzi a cui i due erano abituati, stando l’uno lontano dall’altro.   
Sebbene non avessero molta esperienza nelle decorazioni natalizie, l’albero venne una meraviglia. Degno di una pubblicità di dicembre. I due guardarono soddisfatti la loro opera d’arte, provando un immenso calore. Sembrava un momento intimo, da tenere custodito per sempre. Rimasero immobili finché Wooyoung non prese la mano del più grande e la strinse.  
-Grazie, San. – gli disse, illuminato dalla luce che emetteva l’impianto.   
Il maggiore ricambiò la stretta e invece di usare le parole, parlò con un bacio.


	15. Love made the danger in you look like safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are the danger to my doom"

La neve divenne fedele compagna del periodo natalizio e allo stesso tempo amante delle giornate dei cittadini di Seul, soprattutto per quanto riguardava i più piccoli, che essendo in vacanza, non perdevano nemmeno un minuto per giocare con lei. Tra questi vi era anche il sedicenne, il quale viveva da circa una settimana nell’appartamento di San. Molte erano le domande che affliggevano la sua mente, per quanto riguardava quest’ultimo. Tanto per iniziare, Wooyoung non sapeva come definire il loro rapporto. Non si erano mai detti “ti amo”, non avevano mai affrontato apertamente l’argomento sull’essere una coppia o meno. Si stavano frequentando? Erano già fidanzati perché convivevano insieme, all’oscuro di tutti? Ormai il ragazzino sapeva perfettamente di essere innamorato di lui, anche se vi era una netta differenza d’età. Aveva persino rifiutato le avance di alcuni ragazzi a causa sua. Non lo aveva minimamente sfiorato il pensiero di andare a letto con qualcun altro, da quando aveva stabilito una certa sintonia con il maggiore, però doveva ammettere che nonostante quel piccolo legame, Wooyoung voleva cercare di intendere i pensieri del ragazzo, essere libero di chiamarlo in uno di quegli stupidi nomignoli che di solito ci si dava quando si era in una relazione o magari tenergli la mano, senza porsi troppe domande. Inoltre voleva sapere di più sulla sua famiglia. Lui aveva addirittura frugato tra le sue informazioni personali, violando la sua privacy e lui cosa aveva ottenuto? Aveva davanti a sé solo un intero enigma.   
Era felice di poter stare accanto al corvino, ma allo stesso modo si sentiva frustrato per colpa di quell’ignoto che lo circondava. Come se stesse percorrendo un viale in assenza di indicazioni, in un paese sconosciuto. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Non era la prima volta che la sua mente lo perseguitava, facendolo rimanere appollaiato per ore, dinnanzi alla finestra che dava sul quartiere, a fissare auto, moto, bambini, qualsiasi cosa o persona capitasse, in attesa del ritorno del ventottenne. Se per il minorenne le vacanze erano iniziate, per San non era esattamente così, dato che lavorava anche da remoto o andava a qualche riunione, tempo atmosferico permettendo. In quei casi il sedicenne rimaneva da solo nell’appartamento, senza niente da fare, a parte vedere la tv o smanettare con il suo cellulare, dove riceveva ancora messaggi minacciosi da parte dello zio e qualche chiamata di Yeosang. La noia era padrona, quando non c’era il più grande. Non poteva nemmeno giocare con la neve, quando desiderava lui, altrimenti avrebbe dato troppo nell’occhio. Doveva accontentarsi di quelle poche occasioni in cui poteva sgattaiolare fuori e proprio in quella giornata non poteva, sebbene ci fosse un sole splendido.   
Sbuffò sonoramente, poggiando la fronte contro la superficie del vetro, mentre le braccia circondavano le ginocchia. San sarebbe dovuto arrivare a momenti, dato che non aveva degli extra da fare e ciò, invece di infondere pazienza nel minore, non faceva altro che destare in lui la voglia di rivedere il corvino. I minuti apparivano come degli intervalli immensi nella testa di Wooyoung, tanto che cominciò a tamburellare con le dita sulla finestra.   
Dopo una decina di minuti, che sembrarono una lenta agonia, il sedicenne intravide finalmente l’auto del maggiore far rientro all’interno dei parcheggi del condominio. Rimase a fissare il punto in cui era fermo il veicolo del ventottenne, finché quest’ultimo non ne venne fuori, portandosi dietro la sua solita valigia di pelle. Solo in quel momento il ragazzino si sollevò, mettendosi in piedi, udendo i passi del più grande farsi sempre più vicini.   
Pochi secondi e la porta si aprì, rivelando la figura del ventottenne.  
-SAN! – esclamò Wooyoung, avvicinandosi.  
-EHI! – rispose il corvino, salutandolo a sua volta.  
-Ero annoiato a morte e avevo anche fame. – aggiunse il minorenne, circondando il ragazzo con le braccia, appoggiando la base del mento contro il suo petto, fissandolo dal basso.  
-Non è colpa mia se non sai cucinare nemmeno un uovo. - commentò San, dandogli un colpetto con un paio di dita sulla sua fronte.   
-Vieni, preparo subito qualcosa. – disse subito dopo.  
Il sedicenne gli dedicò un’occhiataccia, ma si ritrovò ad annuire, senza protestare.   
Il padrone dell’appartamento numero sessantasette era uno che manteneva sempre fede ai propri impegni, anche se si trattava di una sciocchezza, infatti in pochi istanti, si mise subito ai fornelli, preoccupandosi del loro pranzo.   
Il più piccolo adorava osservarlo. Gli piaceva il modo in cui si muoveva sicuro tra le padelle e gli ingredienti, la maniera in cui le sue mani afferravano ciò che gli serviva per metter su qualcosa di commestibile. Era il suo spettacolo preferito quotidiano. Sebbene fosse attratto da quello show, Wooyoung si ritrovò pervaso dai pensieri avuti prima che arrivasse il corvino. Magari poteva approfittare dell’atmosfera che vi era, per poter finalmente approfondire la loro conoscenza.   
Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e si avvicinò al ragazzo, sentendosi più piccolo del solito.  
-San, ricordi quando abbiamo fatto la cena di Natale tutti insieme, con i tuoi amici? Non mi ero mai sentito così a casa. È stato bello, Seonghwa mi ha persino portato un regalo. – iniziò a dire il ragazzino.  
Il diretto interessato alzò lo sguardo e annuì, come a dire che stesse ascoltando e che l’altro potesse andare avanti.  
-Ecco, loro sanno chi sei, hanno un pezzetto di San con sé…anch’io vorrei averne un po'. Vorrei parlare della tua famiglia, dei tuoi parenti. Vorrei saperne di più su di te, come tu sai di me. – disse il più piccolo, alzando lo sguardo per cercare i suoi occhi. Non era sicuro del discorso che aveva appena fatto. Era strano tirar fuori i suoi pensieri e dirli ad alta voce, però quando riuscì a incontrare le sue iridi più chiare, capì che non aveva proferito parola invano, infatti il ventottenne non era arrabbiato, ma quasi sollevato. Mollò il coltello che aveva in mano e sospirò.  
-Hai ragione. Me lo aspettavo e non te ne faccio nemmeno una colpa, hai tutto il diritto di chiedere. Mi dispiace aver preso quei documenti, ma ero preoccupato per te. So che non è una giustificazione, ti chiedo scusa. – disse il corvino, apparendo quasi vulnerabile. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva sotto quella luce.  
-Parlando della mia famiglia invece, ti ho detto che già alla tua età ero solo, ma per essere esatti, avevo quattordici anni, quando mio padre e mia madre morirono. Fu un incidente improvviso. Mi ritrovai solo, senza nessuno. Sono stato costretto a badare a me stesso, a pagarmi gli studi, a imparare a cucinare. Rischiavo di essere rinchiuso in qualche istituto. - aggiunse.   
Wooyoung sentì gli occhi pizzicare, come se improvvisamente del freddo pungente avesse attraversato il suo volto, facendolo lacrimare per il fastidio. Non aveva idea che il maggiore avesse potuto passare tutto questo. Faceva stranamente male. Giorni e giorni aveva pensato a quell’ipotetico dialogo ed ora si sentiva completamente svuotato, sebbene lui stesso avesse una storia simile alla sua. Il ragazzo di cui era innamorato non aveva avuto affatto una vita facile. Non si accorse che a causa di quella verità scomoda, erano appena scivolate delle lacrime lungo le guance.   
Ovviamente il ventottenne se ne accorse e allungò una mano verso il suo viso per poter asciugare via quella tristezza.  
-Hey, non dirmi che ti metti a piangere, mh? Hai già pianto abbastanza per altri motivi, non voglio che io sia la causa del tuo ennesimo dolore. – sussurrò San, trattandolo come se fosse un pezzo di porcellana delicato.  
Il minore si mordicchiò il labbro, abbassando di poco lo sguardo per evitare di incontrare quello del più grande. La testa sembrava quasi scoppiargli improvvisamente, non sapendo a quale pensiero appigliarsi.  
-San, ma tu mi ami? – chiese il sedicenne di getto. Non seppe nemmeno perché fece quella domanda. Non era il momento adatto, perché lo aveva fatto? Si ritrovò a spalancare gli occhi, già grandi per natura e a rimanere con la bocca aperta per lo stupore. Aveva lasciato senza parole persino sé stesso.   
Il corvino per tutta risposta aveva cessato di accarezzare la pelle del ragazzino, rimanendo immobile. Non sapeva dare un nome a ciò che provava per Wooyoung. Non sapeva se si trattasse di semplice affetto o se in qualche modo lo amasse sul serio. Di certo non si era mai spinto così oltre per qualcuno, né aveva mai provato gelosia verso una persona, ma tutto ciò poteva esser chiamato amore?   
-Io..Io credo che – iniziò a formulare il padrone dell’appartamento, ma venne interrotto dal suono di un cellulare.  
-E’ il mio, ma è l’ora di pranzo, chi diavolo dovrebbe chiamare ora? – si chiese il ragazzino, furioso per quell’interruzione.  
Quando vide il nome sullo schermo, gli venne quasi un cipiglio. Non riusciva a capire che cifre fossero, sembrava un contatto truccato, falso avrebbe osato dire.   
Portò il telefono all’altezza dell’orecchio e parlò.  
-Pronto? –   
-Sporco frocio. – si sentì dire.  
Il minore strinse tra le dita il cellulare, sentendo la mascella irrigidirsi e la sudorazione farsi sentire. Avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque quella voce. Lo aveva perseguitato per anni e anni. Come poteva dimenticarsene?  
-Piccolo, che succede? – intervenne il più grande. – Dimmi chi è. –   
Il destinatario di quella chiamata fece di no con il capo, come a dire di non mettersi in mezzo. Non voleva allarmarlo, anche se immaginava che l’altro potesse ascoltare a causa della loro vicinanza.   
-Perché mi hai cercato? Cosa vuoi? – chiese Wooyoung.  
-So chi è il tipo che ti scopa. – rispose lo zio. Passarono svariati secondi, prima che parlasse di nuovo. In quel piccolo e lungo intervallo si erano percepiti solo i respiri affaticati del sedicenne.  
-Si chiama Choi San. Lavora in un’importante azienda coreana. Ha una reputazione perfetta. Sapevi che andava anche in palestra? – aggiunse la voce, accompagnata da una risata a dir poco sadica.  
Come faceva a conoscere il maggiore? Come aveva fatto?   
-Ti ho in pugno, puttanella. – disse poi, riattaccando.   
La testa del ragazzino cominciò quasi a girare. La paura aveva preso possesso del suo corpo. Non sapeva cosa volesse fare al ventottenne. Aveva lavorato e sofferto tanto, durante la sua vita, non doveva pagare per colpa sua. Non lo meritava. Lo amava troppo per fargli questo.   
-Wooyoung, so che era tuo zio, ti si legge in faccia. Non ho sentito tutto, che succede? – provò a chiedere il ragazzo.  
Le lacrime rigarono di nuovo il suo viso.  
-Ti chiedo scusa, San. – rispose il ragazzino, senza aggiungere altro.


	16. We have no ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I lost my way all the way to you and in you I found all the way back to me."

Il silenzio aveva voluto avere la meglio sull’appartamento numero sessantasette, forzando la propria presenza, sino ad invadere gli spazi dei due ragazzi che vivevano al suo interno. Forse era geloso del dialogo che finalmente Wooyoung e San stavano avendo, dopo innumerevoli domande.  
Tutto sembrava essersi fermato, come in uno di quei film con il solito cliché, dove tutto appare finto e calcolato, ma la loro storia era troppo insolita e incasinata per essere così prevedibile o banale. In una di quelle stupide sceneggiature, San avrebbe saputo cosa aspettarsi, avrebbe saputo persino anticipare qualche battuta del copione, ma in questo caso lui non poteva lontanamente immaginare cosa potesse accadere, non quando si trattava del minore. Ammetteva che questo suo essere imprevedibile lo affascinava, ma allo stesso tempo lo spaventava, poiché lo confondeva ed era risaputo che il maggiore amasse mantenere il controllo.  
Le parole del sedicenne continuavano a vagare per la sua mente, come se ci fosse un eco incessante che solo il più grande poteva percepire. Era frustrante.  
-Che vuol dire “mi dispiace”? Di che stai parlando? – chiese il corvino.  
In quel momento il ventottenne ebbe come un déjà-vu, gli parve di rivivere il giorno in cui aveva portato il ragazzino con sé, chiedendogli di fare il bagno insieme. Proprio come in quella occasione, il più piccolo non spiccicava parola.  
-Mi vuoi dire, per favore cosa sta succedendo? – ripeté San, respirando pesantemente per contenersi.  
Il diretto interessato non riusciva ad aprir bocca. La paura lo muoveva a suo piacimento come una marionetta. Non poteva sopportare che il maggiore avesse delle ripercussioni a causa sua. Suo zio era un pazzo e poteva combinare qualsiasi guaio gli venisse in testa. Wooyoung udiva le richieste dell’altro, ma non poteva accontentarle. Continuava a guardare per terra, cercando una soluzione. Voleva fare la cosa giusta, però non aveva idea del modo.  
-CAZZO! TI DEGNI DI DIRMI QUALCOSA!? – urlò il ventottenne, adirato, venendogli quasi addosso.  
Il sedicenne indietreggiò. Non reagì. Era conoscenza del fatto che lui si comportasse in quella maniera solo perché era preoccupato. Non poteva biasimarlo, dopo una chiamata del genere. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per San, anche andarsene e lasciarlo solo. Forse era proprio quella la via di fuga. Lui gli aveva dato il mondo, gli aveva donato speranza, amore, gli aveva regalato un bel Natale, non avrebbe potuto desiderare altro. Lui gli bastava. Non voleva trascinarlo nelle sue tenebre, aveva già il suo passato da scontare. Era consapevole che avrebbe fatto dannatamente male. Aveva assaggiato e toccato la felicità, ora doveva farla scivolare via tra le dita, ma almeno sapeva che il corvino sarebbe stato al sicuro senza la sua presenza, così alzò lo sguardo e lo puntò in quello del padrone dell’appartamento, il quale smise di gridare.  
-Me ne vado. Non tornerò più qui – disse deciso, Wooyoung.  
Cercò disperatamente di non far trapelare le sue vere emozioni o sarebbe di sicuro scoppiato in lacrime, peggiorando poi la questione. Non era mai stato forte per sé stesso, doveva esserlo per il più grande, dato che voleva proteggerlo.  
Gli occhi del ventottenne divennero enormi e il respiro gli si bloccò in gola, mentre la pelle si colorò di una tonalità pallida, quasi perlacea.  
-Come...che cosa stai blaterando? - chiese San, percependo un leggero tremolio delle gambe.  
-Hai sentito bene. - rispose il sedicenne, provando a rendere il timbro della voce più stabile possibile.  
-Non puoi...non puoi farmi questo - controbatté il corvino.  
-Posso eccome e poi il grande Choi San non ha bisogno dell’amore, no? Starai bene. - disse Wooyoung.  
-Non capisco. Fino a qualche minuto fa sembrava che le cose andassero bene, volevi rimanere qui con me, conoscermi. Che ti prende? Tuo zio ti ha detto qualcosa? E’ da quella telefonata che sei strano. -  
-Ascolta, io non ti ho mai voluto. Sono bravo a mentire. Volevo solo scopare e avere un posto dove stare. - si inventò sul momento il più piccolo. Non sapeva come facesse ancora a parlare. Si sentiva un mostro. Il cuore si restringeva sempre più.  
Il più alto lo guardò con un cipiglio, quasi sospettasse qualcosa, ma non riuscisse a mettere insieme i pezzi. Tutto l’accaduto non aveva una logica, eppure le emozioni che provava lo costringevano a vagare nella confusione, quasi come se volesse credere a quel disordine.  
-Non ti ho dato abbastanza? Volevi che ti facessi qualcosa? Posso rimediare - ribadì il maggiore, cercando di avvicinarsi.  
Il minore fece nuovamente qualche passo indietro. Più feriva l’altro, più provava angoscia. Odiava vederlo con quel suo sguardo perso, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e dirgli che lo amava, però non poteva farlo.  
-Ti ho detto che non mi serve più niente da te. So badare a me stesso. Ora fammi uscire. -  
-Aspetta, so che sono uno stronzo e un cinico perché non ti faccio sentire speciale, ma non andare, non hai nemmeno una casa. Ti prego, resta qui. L’appartamento sembra un posto diverso con te. Io sembro diverso. - disse ancora San.  
-Non mi interessa. Lasciami andare via. - ribadì il ragazzino, voltando le spalle al più grande e dirigendosi verso l’uscita dell’abitazione. La gola iniziava a bruciare a causa del groppo che conteneva, gli mancava il fiato. Non poteva rimanere lì un minuto di più, i suoi sentimenti stavano per farlo cedere.  
Wooyoung allungò le mani verso la maniglia, cominciando a smanettarla per poter fuggire. C’era quasi, mancava poco.  
All’improvviso avvertì una presenza dietro di sé, ovviamente si trattava del maggiore, ma come poteva guardarlo in faccia sapendo che gli stava procurando tante ferite? Se solo potesse vivere libero e in pace...  
Proprio mentre era immerso tra i suoi pensieri, San lo allontanò dalla porta e lo spinse verso il muro che si trovava accanto.  
-So che menti, ok? Possiamo scappare via insieme, Wonnie. - disse prendendo il viso del sedicenne tra le dita.  
-Lasciami o mi metto ad urlare. I tuoi vicini penseranno che tu mi abbia rapito. - lo minacciò il minore. Era a conoscenza del fatto che la stesse sparando grossa, ma era disperato. Voleva donare al ragazzo la libertà.  
Il corvino mollò all’istante la presa, guardandolo con un’espressione addolorata, come se fosse stato tradito da quel suo comportamento. Continuava a fissarlo, restando in silenzio.  
-Avevi detto che potevo salvarti. – gli disse.  
-Ho detto tante cose. Nessuna di quelle era vera. Fammi uscire. – rispose alterato il ragazzino. La sua frustrazione nel vedere il ragazzo in quelle condizioni si faceva sentire.  
Il ventottenne sospirò. Toccava a lui fare un paio di passi indietro questa volta. Il suo cervello non riusciva ancora a credere alle affermazioni dell’altro, ma qualcosa lo faceva dubitare. Ragione e sentimento non cessavano di combattere. Si sentiva totalmente inutile, come se avesse fallito in qualche impresa, come se avesse rotto una promessa con sé stesso.  
Allungò una mano verso il posteriore e tirò fuori il portamonete, dal quale pescò una carta di credito. Era una carta che utilizzava solo in caso di emergenza. San era quel tipo di persona che non sperperava mai del denaro, ma prendeva lo stesso delle precauzioni, poiché nessuno sapeva cosa poteva succedere nella vita, nemmeno la persona più calcolatrice e furba del mondo.  
-Tieni. - disse, porgendola al minore.  
-Non hai un lavoro, non ancora. Perciò prendi almeno questa. Contiene una piccola somma di denaro. Non è tantissimo, ma per un paio di settimane dovresti stare bene. – aggiunse poi.  
Il sedicenne fissò la carta. Il maggiore si stava preoccupando così tanto per lui, nonostante gli avesse detto tutte quelle cose pochi minuti fa. Poteva apparire stronzo e senza cuore, ma sotto sotto aveva un animo gentile e caloroso. Peccato che non tutti riuscissero a vederlo.  
-Avanti, prendila. Mi devi almeno questo. – commentò il corvino.  
Il sedicenne obbedì e con mani tremanti prese l’oggetto in questione, mettendolo poi in tasca.  
-Perché mi aiuti se ti ho detto che ti ho usato e che non ti ho mai voluto? – chiese il ragazzino, riprovando a confondere le idee del più grande.  
-Perché se tu non mi hai amato…come dici, io l’ho fatto, a modo mio. – affermò San, guardando gli occhi di Wooyoung, al quale sfuggì un battito. Gli aveva davvero detto che lo amava? Non poteva crederci, gli sembrava un incubo. Non per il fatto che lo zio lo stesse minacciando, ma perché aveva atteso tanto quelle parole del ventottenne e non poteva nemmeno gioirne. Si ritrovò ad ingoiare tutta la saliva che aveva accumulato e ad abbassare lo sguardo subito dopo.  
-Va bene, grazie. – sussurrò a voce quasi rotta.  
Il maggiore non disse altro e si scostò del tutto dalla porta per permettere all’altro di uscire. Il sedicenne lanciò un’occhiata a quell’ultimo ostacolo che divideva lui dal mondo esterno e San dalla sua salvezza. Ci era riuscito a farsi lasciare andare, eppure ora percepiva del pentimento, forse perché era conoscenza del fatto che non potesse più tornare sui suoi passi. Era il momento di dire addio al ragazzo.  
-Va. –  
Wooyoung si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e iniziò a muoversi, prendendo di nuovo il possesso del proprio corpo. Stava per finire quella meravigliosa e incredibile avventura. Stava per scrivere un “per sempre” alla loro storia.  
-Sappi questo. – disse improvvisamente San.  
-Ci rivedremo prima o poi. – aggiunse.  
Il minorenne, ormai di spalle, interruppe i suoi passi per pochi istanti e poi uscì dall’appartamento, senza voltarsi. Sperava che ciò che aveva affermato il più grande fosse vero. Chissà se le loro vite sarebbero state destinate a intrecciarsi un’ennesima volta.  
Il tempo avrebbe dato loro delle risposte. Dopo quella specie di addio, l’unico che rimase a far compagnia al maggiore fu il silenzio, il quale divenne più rumoroso del solito, senza la presenza di Wooyoung.


	17. I lay back in the arms of your memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Most nights, I fall asleep in the arms of your memory.
> 
> And most nights, it's enough."

Seul cominciava a riacquistare i propri colori, come in un gioco di acquarelli, dove con una piccola passata di pennello, si dava vita a delle immagini grandiose e luminose. La neve, infatti, aveva ceduto alle avance del sole e aveva smesso di mettere in mostra i propri gioielli, ossia i fiocchi, lasciando il posto ai precedenti ospiti. Wooyoung si sentiva fortunato da quel punto di vista, perché almeno poteva godere del calore mattutino, mentre girava per la città, in cerca di un lavoro. Era la prima cosa che aveva deciso di fare, non appena aveva varcato la porta dell'appartamento di San. Inutile dire che non smetteva di pensare a quest'ultimo, non aveva nemmeno voglia di farlo o di provarci. Aveva pianto per ore, accasciandosi lungo il muretto che circondava il condominio, infischiandosene del fatto che qualcuno lo avesse visto o meno. A causa di quel calvario, aveva gli occhi gonfi e le labbra secche. Si chiedeva se stesse bene, se fosse concentrato a lavoro o se magari stesse parlando con Seonghwa di quello che era successo. Gli mancava terribilmente. Nella sua mente si vedeva nudo, come se non avesse dei vestiti addosso, senza la sua presenza. Ciò sembrava un dannato paradosso, perché in quel momento indossava proprio la roba del maggiore.   
Non aveva idea di quanto stesse camminando, aveva un dolore lancinante ai piedi, ma non poteva fermarsi. Voleva trovare qualche offerta d’impiego, non gli importava di che tipo. Aveva la carta di San con sé, ma non poteva di certo essere un peso per lui, anche ora che se n'era andato. Avrebbe usato quei soldi solo in caso di estrema necessità.  
Pur di farcela, stava ignorando il buco allo stomaco che lo perseguitava, dato che non aveva nemmeno pranzato per colpa di quella maledetta telefonata.   
Finalmente vide un piccolo cartello con su scritto “cercasi cameriere". Gli sembrava quasi un miraggio, come se si trovasse abbandonato in un deserto e avesse intravisto dell’acqua. Non aveva mai svolto quel tipo di ruolo, ma per lo meno poteva provarci, dopotutto nessuno nasce già pronto per qualcosa, tutti hanno bisogno di iniziare da qualche parte. Si fece coraggio e prese un bel respiro per poter spingere la porta di vetro di quello che sembrava uno Starbucks, non prima però di aver controllato la propria immagine nella fotocamera del suo cellulare. Non poteva di certo presentarsi con qualcosa fuori posto o non lo avrebbero mai preso e lo avrebbero scambiato per chissà chi. Non ne aveva mai fatto uno, ma se c'era una cosa che conosceva sui colloqui era che la presenza contava parecchio. 

Si sistemò i capelli, facendo adagiare i ciuffi spettinati, che ricadevano sulla fronte, dietro le orecchie, erano abbastanza lunghi da poterlo fare. Poi si bagnò le labbra per non farle apparire esageratamente disidratate. I vestiti del maggiore erano puliti e odoravano ancora di detersivo, perciò non c'era bisogno di prestarci troppa attenzione, facevano già la loro figura. In più i lividi lasciati dallo zio erano quasi del tutto svaniti. Così mise via il suo Samsung e finalmente entrò all'interno del locale, guadagnandosi delle occhiate piene di curiosità, da parte dei clienti presenti e qualche dipendente che si trovava tra i tavoli. Non sapeva con chi parlare e si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di un indizio.  
-Posso aiutarti? - gli chiese una ragazza, con un sorriso sulle labbra, sporgendosi un po’ sul bancone. Aveva dei capelli ramati, chiaramente tinti, pieni di piccoli boccoli, raccolti in una coda con un fiocco che spuntava sull'estremità della sua testa.  
-In realtà si. Cercavo il capo? Credo. Ho visto la richiesta di personale all'ingresso. - spiegò velocemente il sedicenne, avvicinandosi.  
-Ce l'hai davanti! Io e la mia coinquilina gestiamo questo posto. Mi chiamo Yugi. Piacere di conoscerti. Dammi pure del tu...ehm? - disse porgendogli la mano.  
-Jung Wooyoung! - rispose prontamente il diretto interessato, stringendogliela, dopo aver fatto un inchino.  
Quella ragazza gli trasmetteva leggerezza, la stessa che aveva provato la prima volta che aveva conosciuto Seonghwa. Con lui si era sentito subito al sicuro, come se si trovasse davanti una figura paterna e lo stesso valeva per Yugi. Forse perché dovevano avere più o meno la stessa età?   
-Bene, Wooyoung. Abbiamo bisogno di un altro lavoratore, dato che io non posso sempre essere presente a causa dell'università e spesso devono prendere il mio posto. Perciò non ci procurerebbe altro che sollievo, averti qui con noi. - gli disse.  
-Anche a me, ma sappiate che io non ho esperienza. Ho sedici anni e non ho mai lavorato fino ad ora. - commentò il minore.   
Sembrava il posto perfetto per lui, come se fosse destino, eppure aveva il timore che qualcosa andasse storto, forse perché nella sua vita non gliene andava una giusta. Troppe volte aveva sperato in qualcosa, rimanendo a bocca asciutta. Perciò tentava di tenere sempre i piedi per terra. Per colpa dell'agitazione torturò le maniche della giacca di jeans che portava sopra il tessuto della felpa bianca. Preferì sfogare lì la frustrazione, che prendersela con le labbra come faceva di solito. Se lo avesse fatto, le avrebbe di sicuro fatte sanguinare.   
-Non preoccuparti. Avevo inteso che eri abbastanza piccolo. Anche se non lo dimostri. Sembri più grande. Ti metterò in coppia insieme a uno dei nostri dipendenti più giovani per i primi giorni, così avrai modo di imparare. - affermò Yugi.  
Il sedicenne spalancò gli occhi sorpreso. Non credevo che la ragazza gli potesse venire tanto incontro. Altri lo avrebbero mandato via al primo colpo.  
-Davvero!? –  
-Sul serio, si. So che cosa si prova quando non si ha abbastanza esperienza lavorativa, non è semplice. Ci sono passata. Farai quattro giorni di prova, così vedremo se fa per te o meno. Mi sembri sveglio, non credo che dovrò mandarti via, ma staremo a vedere. Mi raccomando. -  
-Certo! Ce la metterò tutta, ti ringrazio. - rispose con un sorriso sollevato il minore.  
-Non devi. Dovrai essere tu a cavartela. SOYEON! VIENI! - disse alzando la voce, Yugi, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso i tavoli.  
Non appena pronunciò quel nome, una ragazza alquanto piccola di statura, fece il suo ingresso nella visuale di Wooyoung. Aveva un viso delicato, con dei tratti degli occhi molto marcati. A differenza di Yugi, lei aveva i capelli corti, biondi e lisci.  
-Eccomi. - disse la dipendente.  
-Ti presento Wooyoung. Sarà qui per fare una prova. Devi stargli accanto e insegnargli tutto ciò che deve sapere. Conto su di te. - la informò la ragazza dai capelli ramati.  
-Consideralo già fatto. - disse. Era un tipo di persona alquanto solare e piena di energia, almeno così appariva a primo impatto. Chissà se era realmente in quel modo.  
-Perfetto. Ora torno al bancone. Non posso abbandonare la mia postazione per troppo tempo. Iniziate pure. Se avete bisogno, chiamatemi. - affermò Yugi, andando verso l'entrata del locale.  
I due ragazzi annuirono e poi si scambiarono qualche sguardo. Avevano parecchio da fare, perciò dovevano cominciare subito, se volevano tenersi al passo.   
-Dai vieni, più ti rimbocchi prima le maniche, meglio è per te. - disse Soyeon con un cenno del capo, per farsi seguire, mentre stringeva il vassoio che portava tra le dita.  
Wooyoung annuì e la seguì.  
La città sembrò cambiarsi d'abito in men che non si dica. Infatti, la luce del giorno scomparve, lasciando il posto alle tenebre. Il sedicenne non si era reso minimamente conto delle ore che trascorsero così velocemente. Aveva ignorato tutti i suoi bisogni primari, la fame, la sete, il riposarsi dopo tutta quella fatica. Avendo troppe cose da imparare in poco tempo, non aveva minimamente pensato a sé stesso.   
-Per oggi va bene così, ti sei impegnato molto. - affermò la sua partner, togliendosi qualche ciuffo biondo, appiccicato alla sua fronte. Anche lei aveva faticato un sacco per potergli stare dietro.   
Il minore annuì, ringraziandola per averlo aiutato.  
-Senti, ti va se prendiamo qualcosa insieme fuori? Io ho finito il turno e tu starai di sicuro morendo di fame. - propose la giovane.  
Il ragazzino non pensava che glielo avrebbe mai chiesto. Era sicuro del fatto che avrebbe passato la serata da solo, a mangiare in qualche vicolo. Gli si illuminarono gli occhi a quella richiesta.  
-Ci sto! - rispose, con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Era visibilmente stanco in volto, ma ciò non gli impediva di essere soddisfatto di sé stesso. Per una volta forse ne stava combinando una giusta. Per una volta era lui a fare qualcosa per San. Chissà cosa ne avrebbe pensato. Sicuramente sarebbe stato fiero di lui e lo avrebbe preso in braccio, come faceva sempre, quando era felice. A causa di quell'ultimo ricordo che riaffiorò nella sua mente, le iridi color cioccolato di Wooyoung divennero umide e la mascella gli si irrigidì. Fece di no con la testa, verso sé stesso, dicendosi di smettere di lasciarsi sopraffare dalla nostalgia. Lo stava facendo per lui.   
Dopo una manciata di minuti passati a sistemare ciò che era rimasto in cucina, salutarono la direttrice del locale, non prima però di essersi liberati delle loro divise, con tanto di cappellino incluso e uscirono fuori, confondendosi tra la folla.   
Mentre il sedicenne sembrava sollevato da come stessero andando le cose, un certo corvino non si dava pace. Non sopportava il silenzio che c'era nel suo appartamento, eppure prima lo adorava, si sentiva bene, immerso in quello spazio di parole inutili disfatte. Si era detto che si sarebbe abituato, ma più passavano le ore, più si innervosiva e si sentiva agitato. Era come provare il sesso per la prima volta: il tuo corpo lo esigeva e te lo urlava, riempiendoti la mente con un pensiero fisso, da cui non avevi scampo. Nella medesima maniera si sentiva il ventottenne, senza il suono della voce del ragazzino, l’aveva avuta attorno a sé per così tanto che non riusciva a farne a meno.   
Da quando il minorenne aveva varcato l’uscita del suo appartamento, San aveva acceso il pc, rimanendo in attesa di un qualsiasi messaggio da parte della sua banca, alla quale era collegata la carta di credito che aveva donato a Wooyoung. Aveva letteralmente trascorso il resto della giornata in quel modo, mangiando qualcosa di veloce, per paura di perdere una qualsiasi notifica, ma nulla era successo, facendo sii che il maggiore si innervosisse ancora di più.  
Doveva controllarsi, non poteva perdere la bussola. Avrebbe trovato un’altra soluzione, magari con l'aiuto di Hongjoong, visto che era un hacker e poteva avere qualche suggerimento a portata di mano.  
Se lo aveva trovato una volta, poteva trovarlo di nuovo. Non gli sarebbe stato addosso, ma almeno avrebbe avuto notizie.  
Sospirò, passandosi le dita tra i capelli. Doveva distrarsi, almeno per quella sera. Cercò il cellulare a tastoni, sul comodino, componendo poi il numero di Mingi, mentre si trovava davanti alla finestra, in canottiera e pantaloncini a guardare lo scorrere del traffico.   
-Ehi, spilungone. Ho bisogno di andare in un cazzo di club per non pensare, ok? Finisce che impazzisco. - disse non appena capì che l'altro aveva aperto la chiamata.  
-Va bene. Ti passo a prendere. - rispose il suo amico, chiudendo subito dopo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho pubblicato questa storia su wattpad e ho deciso di pubblicarla anche qui. Ho lo stesso nickname, perciò seguitela pure dove vi fa più comodo.


End file.
